Dangerous Teacher
by White Lavender
Summary: "Mina-chan ternyata pemalu, ya.  Mina-chan lucu,"/"Hentikan, Kushina. Jangan menggodaku terus," wajah Minato semakin memerah. Seharusnya ia yang menggoda Kushina, bukan sebaliknya. change summary. CHAP. 6 UPDATE! RnR please! gomen lama.
1. Chapter 1

Yui: "Holaaaaaaa~! I'm comeback the new story again! And targetku sekarang bukan NaruHina lagi. Berhubung sekarang tahun baru, maka pairnya juga harus baru dong., hohoho.."

Naruto: "Sok keinggrisan lo!" *sweetdrop*

Yui: "Up to me! Okeh! Mau tau siapa yang jadi 'korbanku' berikutnya? Mau tau gak? Mau tau gak? Pasti mau tau kan." *plak*

Naruto: "Jangan banyak cingcong lo. Langsung aja napa."

Yui: "Iya, iya. Bawel amat sih lu. Okeh! 'Korbanku' selanjutnya adalah... MINAKUSHI!"

NaruMinaKushi: "APAAAAAAAAAAA!" *shock*

Minato: "Aduh, gimana nih Kushi-chan. Kita pasti dikerjain habis-habisan kayak Naru-chan dan Hina-chan di ceritanya." *merinding*

Kushi: "Gue juga tau, baka! Jangan-jangan kita mau dibuat over OOC lagi kayak di ceritanya." *ikut merinding*

Yui: "Haduh, tenang aja. Nee-chan and kakak ipar nggak perlu takut gitu kok. Yui ntar buat yang mesra deh buat kalian berdua." *wink*

Kushina: "He? Nee-chan?"

Minato: "Kakak ipar?"

Naruto: "Maksudnya?" *bingung*

Yui: "Nih satu keluarga kenapa pada bego semua sih? Okeh! Mulai hari ini aku umumin, aku menjadi salah satu keluarga Uzumaki yang berarti adik dari Uzumaki Kushina!" *tampang Pe De*

Kushina: "**What the hell in the hell!** Elo serius mau jadi adek gue!" *gak percaya+gak mau*

Yui: "Yupz! Jadi kita bisa diskusiin buat ngerjain Minato-san, khukhukhu.." *evil smirk*

Minato: "O-oi! Serius tuh? Cuma bercanda kan? Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan, Kushi-chan?" *shock*

Kushina: "Menarik." *evil smirk*

Minato: "TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!" *double shock*

Yui: "Ok! Happy reading minna-san and here we go!"

Minato: "INI NGGAK SERIUS KAN!" *tambah shock*

Naruto_: "What the~! Itu berarti, author sarap ni bakalan jadi Bibi gue? Nggak mau! Dunia pasti mau kiamat (?). DX"_ *Shock*

* * *

.

**Disclaimer:**

Om Masashi, karena aku dah masuk keluarga Uzumaki, jadi bolehkan aku pinjam Kushina Nee-chan dan Minato-san? *evil smirk*

*Masashi Kishimoto: O-oke. -merinding-*

**Warning:**

Seperti ciri khasku, pastinya OOC dong. Lebay mungkin. MinaKushi umur 23 tahun.

**Summary:**

Uzumaki Kushina adalah seorang guru paling killer di SMP Konoha, tidak seorangpun yang berani menantangnya. Hingga seorang guru baru mulai memasuki kehidupannya dan mengisi hari-harinya.

**Rate: T**

Masih aman kok. Mudah-mudahan aja nggak melenceng ke rate M, hehe..*plak*

.

**Dangerous Teacher**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 1**

.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina. Siapa yang tidak tau nama guru paling killer seseantro SMP Konoha ini. Guru paling galak, emosian, pemarah, dan juga cantik (untuk sebagian para guru pria dan murid laki-laki).

Banyak pria yang mengincarnya termasuk para muridnya.

Yah, tapi taulah. Sifatnya yang kadang (sering) berangasan membuat sebagian para pria mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati wanita bermarga Uzumaki ini. Masih sayang nyawa untuk mendekati Habanero satu ini.

Kushina mulai berjalan mendekati kelas barunya. Ia dipercaya menjadi wali kelas 2-2, dimana para setan-setan kecil (menurut Kushina) sudah menunggunya.

Sebenarnya Kushina enggan menjadi wali kelas, karena itu cuma menambahkan bebannya saja sebagai Guru Ekonomi dan juga sangat merepotkan. Tapi atas paksaan dari Senju Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah yang selalu awet muda walaupun usianya hampir 40 tahun, akhirnya dia mau. Katanya, 'sekali-kali mencoba pengalaman dalam mengurus kelas tidak apa-apakan?'.

Oh yeah, dan satu lagi alasan kenapa hanya Kushina yang harus menjadi wali kelas di kelas 2-2. Itu karena...

Braaak!

Kushina menggeser pintu kelas dengan kasar dan mendapati para siswanya tengah berpesta (?) dengan gumpalan kertas atau saling melempar barang, plus sangat berisik! Tanpa mempedulikan kekacauan yang dibuat murid-muridnya, ia melenggang maju ke arah meja guru yang tersedia dan duduk disana.

Ia menatap tajam pada murid-murid yang tidak tau sopan santun itu. Ia menunggu beberapa menit untuk melihat situasi. Melihat satu persatu para setan-setan kecil yang akan dia urus hingga seterusnya.

Hooo.. sepertinya para siswa di kelas itu tidak menyadari bahwa wali kelas mereka sudah berada di tempat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ehem!" Kushina berdehem pelan mencoba memecah suasana bising itu. Tidak ada respon.

"Ehem!" Kushina berdehem lebih keras. Masih tidak ada respon.

"EHEM!" batas kesabaran Kushina hampir habis karena dikacangin para murid-muridnya. Yo kacang murah! Kacang murah! Seribu dapat lima (?). *bletak!*

Masih tidak ada respon. Mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Sepertinya sudah waktunya Kushina bertindak.

BRAAAAK!

Kushina memukul meja dengan sangat keras membuat penghuni kelas itu terkaget-kaget mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang sangat keras dan menoleh ke arah sumber yang membuat suara keras tersebut. Kelas tersebut langsung hening.

"Cukup sudah kekacauan yang kalian buat, bocah-bocah sialan! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Kita mulai pelajarannya!" perintah Kushina galak. Ia menatap tajam kesemua murid. Tidak ada yang merespon hingga...

"Aku tidak mau! Memang apa hakmu menyuruh-nyuruh kami." Protes seseorang berambut coklat bernama Kidomaru.

Kushina melirik tajam pada orang protes tadi, "Hooo.. ternyata disini ada pemberontak cilik ya? Tidak kusangka bisa secepat ini menemukannya." Kushina menyeringai licik.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa kau. Apa kau guru? Mana ada guru perempuan bersikap seperti laki-laki sepertimu. Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang laki-laki." Ejek Kidomaru seperti melecehkan.

Twitch! Dahi Kushina berkedut. Sudah cukup kesabarannya diuji walaupun Kushina juga bukan tipe orang penyabar. Ia mulai mendekati Kidomaru dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju muridnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, bocah sialan! Berani sekali kau menghina gurumu. Dimana sopan santunmu terhadap yang lebih tua, hah! Kau mau mati ya?" bentak Kushina. Kidomaru langsung mati kutu melihat Kushina yang hampir menjelma jadi Habanero kalau tidak dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"Yare yare.. ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tiba-tiba seorang murid laki-laki berambut perak memakai masker berumur sekitar 13-14 tahun memandang Kushina yang tengah mencengkram Kidomaru yang kelihatan pucat.

Kushina melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan kearah remaja berambut perak itu.

"Kau murid kelas ini?" interogasi Kushina.

"Ya. Anda siapa?" tanya pemuda itu sopan.

"Daripada menanyakan identitasku, sebaiknya perkenalkan dirimu dan jelaskan alasan keterlambatanmu pada hari pertama masuk kelas ini." Kata Kushina dingin.

Pemuda itu tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun dipandangi Kushina yang terlihat emosi.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Alasan keterlambatanku adalah karena tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi santai sambil tersenyum. Yah, dilihat dari matanya gitu.

"Oh, alasan yang lumayan (tidak) masuk akal, Hatake. Cepat duduk di bangkumu. Berhubung ini hari pertama, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Kecuali kau!" tunjuk Kushina pada Kidomaru.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kakashi seraya pergi menuju bangkunya.

"A-ano.. sensei. Kenapa Kidomaru dihukum tapi Hatake Kakashi tidak? Sensei pilih kasih." Kata Tayuya yang merasa tidak adil.

"Siapa Kidomaru?" tanya Kushina dingin.

"Ano.. y-yang tadi sensei tunjuk." Ucap Tayuya agak gemetar sambil menunjuk Kidomaru.

Kushina menoleh pada Kidomaru yang terlihat pucat, "Hooo.. namamu Kidomaru, ya? Bersiap-siaplah. Karena hukuman yang akan kuberikan setara dengan apa yang kau perbuat." Kata Kushina menyeringai licik.

'Glek!' Kidomaru menelan ludah. Tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Satu-satunya yang ia harus pelajari adalah.. **'Jangan pernah menghina gurumu atau kau akan tau akibatnya. Apalagi harus berurusan guru killer berambut merah, maka nyawamu akan terancam'.**

"Ba-baik, sensei." Ucap Kidomaru gemetar.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya!" kata Kushina dingin.

Saat tangannya mulai membuka buku pelajaran, seseorang berambut perak angkat tangan.

"Sensei!" panggil Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Hatake?" sahut Kushina dingin.

"Daripada hari pertama masuk sekolah digunakan untuk belajar. Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari perkenalan. Aku tidak tau nama sensei." Kata Kakashi. Semua murid mengangguk.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Berkenalan dengan anak berandalan seperti kalian aku rasa tidak buruk juga. Baiklah, apa yang kalian mau tanyakan?" tanya Kushina sambil mendekap kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit bersandar di meja dan menghadap murid-muridnya. Seperti gaya preman yang mau malak. *plak*

"Nama sensei siapa?" tanya anak berambut hitam yaitu Uchiha Obito.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Jawab Kushina singkat membuat para muridnya sweetdrop. _'singkat banget jawabannya.'_

"Sensei tinggal dimana?" tanya anak bernama Rin.

"Tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Kushina singkat (lagi).

"Umur Sensei berapa? Udah punya pacar belum?" tanya anak perempuan berambut coklat pendek bernama Shizune.

"Umur 23 tahun. Punya pacar atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Kushina agak sadis. Para muridnya dibikin sweetdrop karena jawaban Kushina yang terlalu singkat, padat dan nggak jelas.

"Ano.. Bolehkah kami memanggil sensei dengan sebutan Kushina-sensei?" pinta Rin takut-takut.

"Hm? Pertanyaan yang aneh. Kenapa kau mau memanggilku dengan panggilan nama kecil dan bukan marga?" tanya Kushina dingin.

"A-ah.. me-menurutku.. na-nama sensei manis." Ucap Rin malu.

Kushina menyerengit heran, "Baru kali ini ada yang menyebut namaku manis. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina balik.

"Na-namaku Rin." Ucap Rin gugup.

"Rin, ya? Terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa. Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"T-tidak, Kushina-sensei." Jawab murid serempak.

Alis Kushina berkerut, "Kompak sekali kalian memanggilku 'Kushina-sensei'? Aneh sekali." ucap Kushina heran. Para murid langsung blushing karena malu.

"Ku-Kushina-sensei." Panggil murid perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata merah. Ia adalah Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina datar.

"Aku dengar, ada guru baru yang akan datang ke sekolah ini ya?" tanya Kurenai.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan masalah guru baru atau murid baru. Tujuanku disini hanya mengajar, bukan untuk bergosip." Perkataan Kushina terasa menusuk jantung para murid perempuan yang mempunyai kebiasaan bergosip.

"Masa' sensei tidak tau sih. Katanya gurunya itu sangat tampan." Ucap Kurenai yang disambut deathglare dari Asuma. Kurenai hanya cuek.

"Aku tau atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Yang terpenting, urus saja kepentinganmu sendiri. Ada lagi?" tanya Kushina.

Kakashi angkat tangan, "Kushina-sensei mengajar apa?"

"Aku mengajar Ekonomi. Ah, benar juga. Aku sampai lupa hal penting." Kata Kushina mengingat sesuatu.

Para murid sweetdrop, "Hal penting apa?"

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." kata Kushina menyeringai licik.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

"Hmm.. jadi ini SMP Konoha?" pria berambut pirang dan mempunyai mata safir tengah menatap sebuah gedung sekolah yang terlihat lumayan elit.

Ia berdiri tegap dan senyum manis membingkai wajah tampannya saat melihat sekolah tersebut. Senyumnya membuat para wanita yang melihatnya di tengah jalan berteriak histeris. Tapi orang tersebut tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik disini. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

.

.

**To be continue**

Yui: "WTF! Kenapa jadi full Kushina nee-chan dan para setan-setan kecilnya, ya?" *dibantai para murid*

Kushina: "Salah elo sendiri. Kan elo yang buat."

Naruto: "Kok gue gak ada disini?"

Yui: "Ya wajarlah. Elo kan belum lahir. Get out lu! Ini bukan tempatmu!" *nendang Naruto*

Kushina: "Oi! Kenapa elo nendang anak gue sih? Salah anak gue apa sama elu?"

Yui: "Dia kan belum lahir. Jadi gue usir untuk sementara waktu."

Minato: "Aku cuma muncul sekilas." *pundung*

Kushina: "Tapi kan gak sampe segitunya kale kalau mau usir. By the way, anyway, busway, ke hawayy (?), bukannya fic multichap elo dah banyak banget ya? Kenapa malah nambah lagi sih?"

Yui: "Otak yang nyuruh gue ngetik. Oya, mungkin fic ini banyak kesamaan di fic MinaKushi lain. Yah, intinya, gue dapat ide dari fic berjudul 'Top Secret'. Rate M gitu, fufufu.." *tampang mesum*

Kushina: "Dasar author mesum!"

Yui: "Biarin! Salahin aja authornya yang buat MinaKushi rate M dan T (yang T malah hampir melenceng ke rate M). Tapi gak mirip-mirip amat kan? Palingan settingnya aja di ubah n jalan ceritanya juga beda. Udah ah, daripada capek-capek mikirin, please reviewnya!"

Kushina: "Yang banyak!"

Yui: "Ah, gue baru inget. Kemarin nonton trailer Naruto Shippuden the movie: the lost tower. Kyaaaaaaa.. Naruto ketemu ma Minato! Mana ngerjain misinya bareng lagi. Pengen nonton filmnya.. T.T"

Kushina: "Hm.. kalau nggak salah. Tugasnya bantu Roland-hime kan. By the way, kok wajahnya mirip gue ya?"

Yui: "Cuma beda warna matanya doang. Ah~! Minato-san keren banget! Seandainya bukan kakak iparku, pasti dah gue gaet dari dulu!" *jerit2 girang*

Kushina: **"Kau.."** *aura pembunuh*

Yui: "Ok! Review yang banyak ya! and.. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Minato: "Gue cuma muncul sekilas." *tambah pundung dengan aura gelap*

YuiKushi: *sweetdrop* "Hokage payah!" =_='

.

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**

**Nb: Fic ini sebagai peringatan satu tahunnya gue jadi****... AUTHOR FFN! 1st Anniversary gitu, hehehe.. ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa~! Kembali lagi dengan fic MinaKushi!

Hmm… udah chapter 2 nih, padahal fic lain masih ngantri buat di apdet. Pengen cepet-cepet kelar seluruhnya. .

And.. wah~ gak nyangka dapat 12 review. Padahal aku kira kalo di pair MinaKushi bakalan dapat sedikit reviewnya. Moga aja dapat review banyak kayak gini terus berlanjut, hehe.. ^^v *bletak*

Ok! Tanpa basa basi.

Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Papi Masashi! Aku request jadi adik Uzumaki Kushina boleh nggak? Biar aku bisa peluk cium Minato-san, fufufu... =w=

*Masashi Kishimoto, Kushina n FG Minato: NGGAK BOLEH! 0*

**Warning:**

OOC banget deh. Ada OC muncul.

**Rate: T**

Masih aman. Moga aja gak melenceng ke rate M, fufufu.. *tampang mesum*

.

* * *

**Dangerous Teacher**

By: Yui Hoshina/Uzumaki Yuina

**Chapter 2**

.

* * *

Shock!

Hanya kata itulah yang mewakili perasaan anak kelas 2-2 yang mengetahui bahwa wali kelas mereka adalah seorang guru wanita berambut merah yang menyeramkan, dan juga galak. Siap-siap saja menghadapi neraka (?) penuh siksa ala Uzumaki Kushina untuk ke depannya. Membayangkannya saja bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Hiiiiiiiiii… _'

"Hei! Kalian kenapa? Sebegitu shocknya kah kalian mendapat wali kelas sepertiku?" tanya Kushina sinis.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka mematung. Ini artinya, tidak akan ada pesta (?) khas anak-anak kelas 2-2 lagi setelah mengetahui wali kelas mereka seorang Habanero.

"Baiklah. Karena sepertinya waktu kita hampir habis, kita cukup sampai disini," ucap Kushina mengakhiri. Para murid menghela nafas lega. "Oh ya. Satu lagi. **Kidomaru...**" panggil Kushina dingin ditambah deathglare yang menakutkan.

"Hiiii.. i-iya!" jawab Kidomaru ketakutan.

"Kau tau hukuman seseorang setelah menghina orang lain?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum iblisnya. Kidomaru menggeleng. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Kau tadi menghinaku dan menganggapku seperti laki-laki. Sebagai seorang perempuan, itu penghinaan besar. Kau tau itu?" Kidomaru menggeleng lagi. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan memutih.

"Sebagai hukuman karena telah kurang ajar padaku, bagaimana.. kalau kau kuhukum berdandan seperti perempuan saja. Kau mau?" tawar Kushina menyeringai licik.

Kidomaru langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Hiiiiii.. a-aku tidak mau! Ma-maafkan aku, Sensei!" pinta Kidomaru meminta maaf. Satu-satunya hukuman yang bisa membuat malu seumur hidup untuk seorang laki-laki adalah berdandan seperti perempuan. Benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri para laki-laki. =.='

"Cih! Mana mungkin aku memaafkan orang yang sudah menghina dan tidak berlaku sopan padaku. Kau tau, kau masih beruntung karena aku cuma menghukummu berdandan jadi anak perempuan untuk hari ini. Biasanya orang yang menghina atau mengejekku langsung aku kirim ke neraka bernama Rumah Sakit," ujar Kushina memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya tanda bahwa ia pernah mengirim seseorang ke rumah sakit.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiii.. sensei yang mengerikan!" _batin semua murid ketakutan.

"Bi-bisakah hukumannya di-diperingan, Sensei? A-aku tidak mau jadi perempuan," pinta Kidomaru gemetaran.

Kushina menghela nafas lelah. "Haahh.. Baiklah. Lagipula aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Hukumanmu, lari keliling lapangan sekolah 10 putaran. Ini penawaran terakhir. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau terpaksa menerima hukuman berdandan jadi perempuan. Bagaimana?" tawar Kushina.

"Ba-baik!" Kidomaru langsung melesat ke lapangan dan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 putaran. Itu masih mending daripada disuruh menjadi perempuan.

"_Sensei sadis!"_ batin semua murid sweatdrop.

.

* * *

Kushina berjalan pelan ke UKS. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali. Saat ia sudah ada di depan pintu UKS, ia mulai membuka pintu tersebut.

Greeek!

Kushina membuka pintu UKS agak kasar sehingga membuat orang yang didalamnya kaget.

"Ku-Kushina-sensei!" pekik seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata biru safir itu kaget.

"Oh.. hai, Sora," sapa Kushina lemas seraya berjalan ke arah tempat tidur UKS. Kebiasaan buruk Kushina yang memanggil orang langsung dengan nama kecilnya, dan bukan marganya, mulai kambuh. Tapi kebiasaan itu hanya berlaku pada orang-orang terdekatnya, sedangkan untuk orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dekatnya kadang hanya memanggil marganya saja. Yah, kecuali dalam keadaan terpaksa ia harus memanggil orang-orang (yang menurutnya sialan) dengan nama kecil saja.

Orang yang di panggil Sora hanya bisa mengelus dada karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Kushina yang tiba-tiba datang seperti hantu.

Sora Yoshimikaze, seorang dokter sekolah. Ia gampang akrab dengan siapa saja. Pertama kali bertemu Kushina, ia juga bisa langsung akrab dan selalu menjadi tempat Kushina mengurung diri. Eits, mengurung diri itu maksudnya numpang istirahat atau tidur siang di UKS. Kushina selalu mampir ke UKS pada jam-jam istirahat siang atau saat makan siang. Jadi, jangan heran kalau mereka berdua sangat akrab.

"Sensei bikin kaget saja. Mau numpang lagi?" tanya Sora setelah mengendalikan keterkejutannya tadi.

"Iya. Ternyata menjadi wali kelas itu sangat merepotkan dan melelahkan," keluh Kushina lemas seraya merebahkan diri di kasur UKS tersebut. Sedangkan Sora tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu dari tempat duduknya yang ada didekat pintu. Sedangkan kasur yang ditiduri Kushina berada didekat jendela dengan tirai yang terbuka.

Di UKS ada 4 tempat tidur dengan masing-masing diberi tirai, berfungsi agar orang yang istirahat tidak terganggu. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang tau bahwa salah satu sensei di SMP Konoha selalu numpang tidur di sana.

"Yah, wajarlah. Karena kelas yang Kushina-sensei tangani itu adalah kelas berandalan. Bahkan sensei yang dulu mengajari mereka sampai frustasi terhadap mereka. Yah, walaupun sebagian dari mereka tidak bersikap demikian," ujar Sora yang mengetahui kelas seperti apa yang dikelola oleh Kushina.

"Hahaha.. itu memang benar. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka sempat menghinaku. Dasar bocah ingusan! Untung saja saat itu moodku sedang baik. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah tinggal nama saja," kata Kushina sarkastik. Sora sweatdrop.

"Kushina-sensei benar-benar sadis. Lalu, Sensei apakan anak yang menghinamu itu?" tanya Sora tanpa sadar mengatakan 'sadis' pada Habanero ini. Tapi sepertinya, Kushina tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Ia sudah biasa dibilang sadis dan menganggapnya seperti angin lalu atau sebagai pujian -?-..

"Sebenarnya aku mau menghukumnya berdandan seperti anak perempuan. Tapi tampang ketakutannya membuatku sedikit kasihan. Jadi aku memperingan hukumannya," Sora terperangah dengan perkataan Kushina. Seorang Habanero bisa kasihan pada orang? Mustahil!

"Lalu, hukuman seperti apa yang akhirnya Sensei berikan padanya?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Hanya menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan sekolah sebanyak 10 putaran saja," kata Kushina santai.

"Hah! Sensei bilang 'hanya'? Hukuman seperti itu benar-benar sadis, Kushina sensei. Lapangan itu kan jaraknya sekitar 150 meter. Apa anak yang Sensei hukum tadi tidak pingsan? Lagipula, hukuman yang Sensei berikan itu justru bertambah berat, bukannya bertambah ringan," kata Sora protes dengan hukuman yang diberikan Kushina pada muridnya.

"Whatever. Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin tidur dulu. Sora, tolong bangunkan aku jika bel sudah berbunyi. Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan kepala sekolah yang memarahiku gara-gara aku tidur di UKS sampai menelantarkan pekerjaanku seperti dulu," pesan Kushina sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Baik, baik," jawab Sora pasrah. Ia sudah biasa diperintah oleh Kushina sebagai jam wekernya di sekolah.

.

* * *

Hari beranjak sore dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena sudah pulang semua, Kushina merapikan isi barang bawaannya dan memasukkannya dalam tas, ehem, ralat! Maksudnya ransel yang cukup besar untuk menampung buku-buku dan sejenisnya. Ia memasukkan beberapa buku dan.. ROK!

"Haahh.. sungguh merepotkan sekali membawa rok panjang setiap hari. Kenapa seorang sensei pun harus memakai rok jika ada di sekolah sih? Sungguh merepotkan. Aku benci rok," gerutu Kushina. Ia sekarang memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna orange polos dan memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam.

Kemeja yang dipakainya sedikit membentuk lekukan tubuhnya. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihatnya akan menyangka Kushina masih Mahasiswi umur belasan, dan bukan seorang guru berumur lebih dari 20 tahun.

Kushina berjalan keluar dari sekolah, ia mulai berjalan ke arah supermarket yang berada dekat sekolah tersebut. Bermaksud membeli beberapa cemilan dan bahan-bahan untuk memasak makan malam nanti.

"Kushina!" panggil seseorang ketika Kushina hampir memasuki pintu supermarket.

Kushina menoleh ke belakang, melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang sambil membawa seorang bayi mungil berumur sekitar 3 bulan dalam gendongannya, menghampirinya.

"Mikoto,"

"Kau mau belanja ya? Kita sama-sama ya," pinta Mikoto.

"Terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak kerepotan membawa Itachi dalam gendonganmu? Apa sih kerjaannya Fugaku sampai membiarkanmu keluar membawa bayi," protes Kushina sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya terlihat kerepotan membawa bayinya. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil karena Itachi masih dianggap bayi mungil oleh Kushina. Padahal umur 3 bulan sudah bisa disebut balita.

"Hahaha.. Fugaku belum pulang dari kantornya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia juga pulang. Lagipula aku tidak repot sama sekali membawa Itachi. Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Mikoto.

"Ya, ya," sahut Kushina pasrah melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat optimis.

Mereka berduapun masuk. Pada awalnya mereka belanja bahan yang sama, tapi saat bagian produk bayi, Mikoto memisahkan diri. Katanya ia harus membeli popok untuk Itachi dan menyuruhnya pulang duluan. Kushina sih tidak ambil repot.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah kasir bermaksud membayar belanjaannya. Saat melewati bagian daging, Kushina berhenti sebentar.

"Hmm.. sekali-kali makan daging rasanya tidak buruk juga. Lagipula 'hewan' bodoh itu juga kasihan karena jarang makan daging. Beli tidak, ya?" Kushina tampak berfikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Aku beli saja!" gumam Kushina seraya mengambil potongan daging terakhir yang berada di rak daging.

Saat tangannya mulai menyentuh daging yang sudah dilabeli dan dibungkus rapi itu, tiba-tiba tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain. Saat ia menoleh, terlihat seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut kuning cerah dengan mata biru safir yang mampu menghipnotis kaum hawa. Wajahnya? Jangan tanya. Ia terlihat tampan. Ah, tidak. Maksudnya, SANGAT tampan. Bahkan Auhtor sendiri sampai nosebleed ngebayanginnya. *plak*

Pria itu reflek menarik tangannya kembali, sedangkan Kushina mengambil potongan daging terakhir itu.

"I-itu potongan terakhir ya?" tanya pria itu agak canggung. Kushina menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya. Kau mau protes?" kata Kushina dingin. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang wanita lemah lembut dan bahkan hampir cenderung bersifat pria.

"T-tidak. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Haah.. padahal aku sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari untuk membeli daging ini. Ternyata hari inipun aku terlambat lagi untuk membelinya. Padahal ini hari terakhir," keluh pria itu.

"Pria yang menyedihkan," ucap Kushina dingin. Pria itu hanya tertawa garing mendengar 'hinaan' dari Kushina.

"Hahaha.. apa aku begitu terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya pria itu tertawa canggung.

"Kau pria paling menyedihkan yang pernah kutemui," kata Kushina sinis. Pria itu hanya nyengir kekanak-kanakkan dengan 'hinaan' yang dilontarkan oleh Kushina.

"Ini. Untukmu saja," tiba-tiba Kushina memberikan potongan terakhir pada pria itu.

Pria itu kaget, "Eh! Tidak perlu. Kau yang mendapatkannya duluan, jadi aku tidak punya hak menerimanya," tolak pria itu lembut.

"Terima saja. Aku juga tidak terlalu butuh daging ini. Apa yang kubutuhkan sudah ada. Hanya kebetulan saja aku mendapatkannya. Lagipula sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkannya daripada aku," kata Kushina menyodorkan daging yang ia dapat_. "Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu ya, hewan bodoh," _batin Kushina mengingat hewan peliharaan di Apartemennya.

"Kau serius?" tanya pria itu tidak percaya.

"Kau mau ambil atau tidak?" tawar Kushina tegas.

"Ba-baik. Terima kasih," ucap pria itu yang akhirnya menerima daging yang diberikan Kushina.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Keperluanku sudah terpenuhi. Selamat tinggal," Pamit Kushina beranjak pergi. Tidak ingin berlama-lama meladeni pria asing dihadapannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" cegah pria itu. Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal Kushina.

"Apalagi?" tanya Kushina sedikit ketus dan menoleh pada pria itu.

"Kau.. mau jalan sebentar denganku? Nanti aku traktir," tawar pria itu.

Alis Kushina berkerut, "Mencurigakan," ucap Kushina singkat.

Pria itu cengok sebentar, "Apanya yang mencurigakan?" tanya pria itu polos.

Kushina melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Mengajak seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya untuk mengajaknya jalan. Apa itu tidak terlihat mencurigakan? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Tapi, maaf. Aku menolak," tolak Kushina tegas.

"Apakah hanya membalas budi juga termasuk mencurigakan?" tanya pria itu.

"Balas budi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Aku hanya ingin balas budi karena kau memberikan daging yang kubutuhkan. Apa itu salah?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Hah! Cuma hal sepele seperti itu kau mau membalas budi?" pria itu mengangguk. "Tidak kusangka kau sangat cerewet dalam hal berbalas budi. Apa kau akan terus membujukku untuk jalan denganmu sampai aku mengatakan 'iya'?" tanya Kushina.

"Menurutmu?"

"Haah.. terserah kau saja. Aku malas berdebat hari ini," kata Kushina mengalah.

"Terima kasih," ucap pria itu tersenyum lembut. Itu membuat Kushina sedikit merona. "Hei, siapa namamu? Kita belum kenalan," kata pria itu

Alis Kushina berkerut (lagi), "Sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, perkenalkan dirimu sendiri, pria asing," kata Kushina dingin.

"Eh? Ahaha.. aku lupa," ucap pria itu nyengir. Membuat kaum hawa disekitarnya langsung tepar melihat senyumannya. "Namaku Namikaze Minato. Kau?" tanya Minato menatap Kushina lembut.

"Uzumaki Kushina," jawab Kushina singkat.

.

.

**To be continue**

Minato: "Horeeeeee~! Akhirnya aku muncul!" *teriak2 girang*

Kushina: "Berisik!" *jitak Minato*

Minato: "Adududuh.. kenapa kau menjitakku, Kushi-chan?"

Kushina: "Karena reaksimu yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

Yui: "Udah, udah. Sebagai suami istri jangan kelahi gitu dong. Mending balas review. Lumayan banyak nih." *senyum lebar*

Kushina: *sweatdrop* "Elo emang pinter cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Mana berkasnya?"

Yui: "Ini dia, Nee-chan!" *nyerahin berkas*

Kushina: "Review pertama dari **L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**, met tahun baru juga. Walaupun telat. Gue OOC? Kerjaan author tuh. Aslinya gue kan emang baik, pemurah, pemaaf, dan juga tegas. Gak kayak disini, galak, pemarah, atau apalah. ELO APAIN KARAKTER GUE, AUTHOR!"

Yui: "Euh.. karakter asli elo kan kayak gitu. Di manga juga keliatan banget elo galak, walaupun masih kecil. Terus suka jitak orang. Kayak Naruto yang pernah elo jitak di manga chapter 498 (kalo gak salah). Yah, walaupun gue juga sedikit tambahin beberapa karakter lainnya sih. Masih gak ngaku kalo karakter elo kayak gitu?"

Kushina: "Ugh.." *mati kutu*

Yui: "Buat L-kun, hahaha.. iya. Itu emang kata-kata Kakashi yang memang udah umum. Tapi ntar aku mau 'eksperimen' alasan keterlambatan Kakashi nanti, khukhukhu.."

Kakashi: "Perasaan gue kok gak enak ya?" *merinding*

Yui: "Ok! Ini dah di apdet! Kalo soal baca fic L-kun, ntar gue usahain. Kakak ipar, lanjut!"

Minato: "Selanjutnya dari **The Portal Transmission-19**, iya tuh, Kushi-chan yang asli juga gak akan segalak itu. Yak! Ini dah di apdet!"

Yui: "Dari **Frustated Beadle**, hah! Cuma nyengir? Gak ngakak?" *plak* "Yupz! Ini dah di apdet. Tuh, Minakushinya baru muncul. Tapi baru awal, hehe.. ^w^a"

Kushina: "Hmm.. yang ini gak ada namanya. Ya udah deh, ini dah di apdet."

Yui: "Kakashi! Ikut balas review dong." *kitty eyes no jutsu*

Kakashi: "Yare, yare, baiklah. Dari **hoshiNamikazE miUzumakI**, keren? Yang bener, ah. Masih kerenan Icha-Icha Paradise." *pajang Icha-Icha paradise dengan cover cewek seksi*

YuiKushi: "HENTAI!" *jitak Kakashi, Kakashi tepar*

Kushina: "Lanjut dah. Dari **ochibi4me**. Minato? Ada deh. Mau gue apain juga terserah gue. Tapi tenang aja, gak bakal gue mutilasi kok. Palingan gue remes, taburin tepung, balutin bumbu, goreng di minyak panas, and jadilah Tempura, haha..."

Yui: "Nee-chan! Yang serius dong!" *manyun*

Kushina: "Cerewet lu. Hm.. fic ini keren? Darimananya? Fic abal, jelek kayak gini di bilang keren. Yang bener aja! Terus.. HAH! Elo suka gue galak kayak anjing pelacak? Elo mau gue mutilasi, ya?" *pasang tampang killer*

Minato: "Udah, udah, Kushi-chan." *nenangin Kushina*

Yui: "Review selanjutnya dari **Meiko Namikaze**."

Minato: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

Yui: "Kenapa lu?"

Minato: "Dia Author yang demen banget bikin gue mesum di ficnya! Ternyata kau muncul juga, Meiko.." *pasang mata pembunuh khas keluarga Zaoldyeck*

Kushina: "Jangan pasang tampang aneh kayak gitu!" *jitak Minato*

Minato: "Adududuh.." *megang kepala yang habis dijitak Kushina*

Yui: "Perbaiki kalimat percakapannya? Oke deh. Ini udah diperbaiki. Semoga..? Thanks kritiknya. ^^"

Kushina: "Selanjutnya dari **Lhia Aoyama**. Wah~ gue dibilang keren. Ya iyalah! Tapi.. woi! Apa maksud elo ngeri ma gue? Salahin authornya dong."

Yui: "Dia cuma ngeri kalo punya guru galak kayak gitu, Nee-chan. Yupz! Ini dah di apdet!"

Minato: "Selanjutnya dari **Ai Sekai**. Iya, karakter yang dibuat Auhtor buat kushi-chan emang serem banget. Yak! Ini dah di apdet."

Kushina: "Review selanjutnya dari **grevika.** Yes! Ada juga yang bilang fic ini ancur. Emang nih fic ancur banget. Elo suka Minato? Kalo gue yang macem-macemin Minato, elo mau ngapain?" *evil smirk*

Minato: "Iiih.. Kushi-chan mesum." *senyum usil*

Kushina: *blushing* "BAKA!" *jitak Minato lagi*

Yui: "Lanjut! Lanjut! Dari **Kira Yamagami**. Kushina jadi killer? Biarin aja. Emang itu rencanaku, fufufu... yak. Ini dah di apdet!"

Minato: Terakhir dari **sq**. Wah, imouto author review. Haha.. tenang aja sq-chan, daku tidak pundung lagi. Udah ketemu Kushi-chan sih." *senyum cemerlang, author nosebleed*

Yui: "Ugh.. Nee-chan~! Minato-san buatku aja ya!" *mewek*

Kushina: "Idih! Gak mau! Minato itu dah jadi milik gue tau! Gak bisa diganggu gugat!"

Minato: *deketin Kushina n langsung cium bibirnya* "Kushi-chan manis deh." *senyum*

Kushina: *blushing* "B-baka!"

Yui: *sweatdrop* "Nih pasangan bikin ngiri aja. Biarin aja deh. Ok. Terima saran, kritik, pujian (maunya) ataupun flame dengan alasan yang masuk akal beserta penjelasannya. Akhir kata!" *narik Minakushi n Kakashi yang tepar*

All: "PLEASE REVIEW!"

**.**

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**

**Note OC:**

Nama: Sora Yoshimikaze

Umur: 23 tahun

TB: 163,5 cm

BB: 48 kg

BT (Blood Type): O

Hobi: belajar tentang pengobatan.

Ciri-ciri: rambut hitam panjang sebahu, mata biru safir, kulit putih.

Sifat: baik, keibuan, ramah, kadang suka protes, lumayan ceria.

Alasan dipakainya OC: susah cari karakter seumuran MinaKushi! .


	3. Chapter 3

Huft! Semangat banget ngerjain fic satu ini. Jadi terlantar deh fic-fic lainnya, hehehe...

Ok deh! Tanpa basa basi lagi. Happy reading and here we go!

**Disclaimer:**

Minato punyaku! *ditampol Masashi Kishimoto*

**Rate****: T**

Masih aman. Do'ain aja gak melenceng ke rate M, fufufu.. =w= *geplak to Pluto*

**Warning:**

OOC deh. Itu emang ciri khasku yang gak bisa lepas. Misstypo, fans (?) no. 1 author yang selalu mampir. Hati-hati terjebak pada alur cerita karena ada hal-hal yang diluar nalar, hehe... dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

* * *

**Dangerous Teacher**

By: Yui Hoshina/Uzumaki Yuina

.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Kau?" tanya Minato menatap Kushina lembut.

"Uzumaki Kushina," jawab Kushina singkat.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Minato's POV**

Uzumaki Kushina. Nama yang manis. Ia terlihat berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah kutemui selama ini. Ia terlihat tomboy namun menurutku itu merupakan daya tariknya.

Ia bersikap acuh padaku, padahal kalau jujur kuakui, selama ini belum ada perempuan yang pernah bersikap acuh padaku selain dirinya.

Sebenarnya aku iseng-iseng menawarkanmya jalan denganku dan bermaksud membalas budinya. Aku cukup terkejut dengan reaksi yang kudapat darinya. Kukira, ia akan menerima tawaranku dengan mudah, tetapi dia menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan 'mencurigakan'. Aku ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban 'mencurigakan' darinya. Jujur saja, aku merasa jawabannya sedikit tidak nyambung dengan apa yang kutanyakan. Tapi tak apa-apa, asal dia sudah menjawab pertanyaanku.

Yah, kukira dia perempuan yang menarik. Entah ia menerima tawaranku atau tidak, berhubung dia bilang 'terserah', aku menganggap jawabannya iya.

Kalau jujur kuakui, ia sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan rambut merah panjangnya, itu membuat sisi feminimnya sedikit terpancar. Sikap dinginnya membuatku semakin ingin mengenalnya.

Saat melihatnya, entah kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar. Apakah ini yang namanya 'falling in love at first sight'? Hahaha.. sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Baru kali ini aku tertarik pada seorang gadis yang baru saja aku kenal.

Uzumaki Kushina. Gadis yang menarik.

**End's POV

* * *

**

Minato dan Kushina kini berjalan ke Cafe dekat supermarket tersebut dan duduk disana. Sebenarnya Kushina ingin langsung pulang saja tetapi Minato malah menyeretnya ke Cafe.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima tawaranku," ucap Minato tersenyum. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia barusan menyeret Kushina untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Aku harus segera pulang," kata Kushina cuek.

"Hei, hei, kita bahkan belum sampai 5 menit disini. Kenapa kau buru-buru mau pulang?" tanya Minato heran.

"Kalau aku tidak pulang, hewan bodoh yang ada di Apartemenku bisa mati kelaparan. Kalau dia mati, itu sangat merepotkanku," kata Kushina sedikit kesal.

"Kau memelihara binatang? Apa yang kau pelihara?" tanya Minato. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang waitress datang.

"Pesan apa?" tanya waitress itu.

Minato melihat daftar menu yang ditawarkan waitress itu, "Hm.. es teh dan blackforest. Kau mau apa, Kushina?" tanya Minato yang tanpa sadar memanggil nama kecil Kushina dan bukan marganya.

"Sama sepertimu saja," kata Kushina cuek.

"Baiklah. Es teh 2 dan blackforest 2," kata Minato pada waitressnya. Waitress itu mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang dengan cepat.

"Hei!" panggil Kushina membuka percakapan. Minato langsung memperhatikan gadis di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Minato heran.

"Sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggil nama kecilku, hah?" protes Kushina.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Kau barusan memanggilku 'Kushina', bukan 'Uzumaki'," kata Kushina mengkoreksi panggilan Minato.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Apa perlu aku memanggilmu Kushi-chan," goda Minato tersenyum usil.

"Kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan menamparmu, 'Girly Boy'!" kata Kushina dengan nada mengancam. Dari awal bertemu Minato, ia sudah beranggapan bahwa Minato seperti perempuan karena rambut kuningnya yang sedikit panjang.

"Hahaha.. Bukankah kau juga sama saja memanggilku sembarangan. Baru kali ini aku dijuluki Girly Boy. Aku kan punya nama. Jadi, panggil namaku," pinta Minato tersenyum lembut. Mau tak mau, Kushina sedikit merona melihat senyuman maut Minato.

"Haruskah, Girly Boy?" ledek Kushina berusaha menyembunyikan blushingnya.

"Tentu saja, Kushi-chan," kata Minato tersenyum usil dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu atau aku akan-.."

"Menamparku?" sambung Minato. "Aku hanya memintamu memanggil namaku. Bukan meminta hal yang lain."

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah, Na-mi-ka-ze-sama," kata Kushina menekankan kata Namikaze yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit memaksakan kata 'Namikaze' itu. Cukup panggil Minato saja."

"Kenapa aku harus memanggil nama kecilmu? Toh, kau bukan siapa-siapa," elak Kushina sambil memakan blackforestnya. Kan lumayan. Minato juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yah, hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri saja. Bagaimana, Kushina?"

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggil nama kecilku!" tegur Kushina tidak suka.

"Bukankah kau yang lebih keras kepala lagi. Apa salahnya memanggil dengan nama kecil saja? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Minato bersikeras memegang pendapatnya.

"Cih! Sejak bertemu denganmu kau selalu mengajakku berdebat. Bisakah kita pulang, Namikaze-san," pinta Kushina kesal.

"Panggil namaku, Kushina," kata Minato menatap Kushina lembut.

"Ugh.. kau menyebalkan. Baiklah. Bisakah kita pulang, Mi-na-to-sama," pinta Kushina setengah terpaksa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak menatap mata safir Minato. Itu membuat rona merah mulai menghinggapi pipinya.

"Tanpa embel-embel '-sama'," koreksi Minato.

"Huh! Kau cerewet sekali. Baiklah, Mi-na-to. Apakah kau sekarang puas?" tanya Kushina kesal plus cemberut. Itu membuat wajah Kushina terlihat lucu.

Minato tertawa kecil, "Hihihi.. baiklah. Aku puas. Ayo, kuantar pulang," tawar Minato ramah.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini," tolak Kushina.

"Dari tadi kau terus menolak tawaranku. Bisakah kau menyetujuinya kali ini saja," pinta Minato sedikit kesal karena tawarannya selalu ditolak Kushina.

"Huh! Terserahlah. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu," kata Kushina beranjak pergi. Blackforest dan es tehnya sudah habis dari tadi.

Minato hanya tertawa kecil karena sukses memenangkan perdebatan sepele ini. Ia pun membayar pesanan mereka dan mengantar Kushina pulang.

* * *

Ditengah perjalanan, Minato membuka percakapan.

"Kushina, tadi kau bilang, kau harus pulang karena tidak mau hewan peliharaanmu kelaparan, kan? Memangnya kau pelihara apa?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Rubah ekor sembilan," jawab Kushina singkat. Pernyataan Kushina membuat Minato terkaget-kaget.

"Ekh! Kau pasti becanda. Mana mungkin ada rubah ekor sembilan zaman sekarang, hahaha.." tawa Minato geli plus sweatdrop.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu," kata Kushina lemas.

Mereka berjalan berdua dan sampailah mereka di depan Apartemen Kushina.

"Ini apartemenmu?" tanya Minato begitu sampai di apartemen Kushina.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengantar. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Hush! Hush!" usir Kushina seperti mengusir ayam.

"Tega sekali kau mengusirku. Apa kau tidak suka aku mengantarmu?" tanya Minato memelas.

"Tidak suka sama sekali. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja," usir Kushina dingin. Terlalu lama bersama Minato membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan seorang pria asing yang baru dikenalnya dan langsung membuatnya berdebar-debar terus menerus.

"Hahaha.. sayang sekali, Kushi-chan. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," kata Minato tersenyum misterius.

"Sudah aku bilang! Jangan panggil aku 'Kushi-chan'! Apa maksudmu kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana?"

"Karena aku tinggal di Apartemen ini juga," ucap Minato santai.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APAAAA!"

"Hahaha.. kau terkejut ya? Sama sepertiku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Apartemen kita sama."

"Kenapa hari ini sial sekali sih," gerutu Kushina.

"Kamarmu nomor berapa?" tanya Minato.

"Tiga," jawab Kushina singkat. Ia malas berdebat karena hal sepele.

"Wah, kita bersampingan. Kamarku nomor 4," kata Minato.

"Aku tidak pernah menanyakan nomor kamarmu," ucap Kushina sinis.

"Hahahaha.." Minato tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua pun jalan bersama menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Jaa ne, Kushi-chan," goda Minato seraya masuk ke kamarnya.

"KAU!" Kushina hampir melempar barang belanjaannya karena kesal, tapi Minato sudah masuk lebih dulu ke kamarnya. "Dasar, baka!" umpat Kushina.

Ia pun memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menaruh belanjaannya di dapur. Ia ingin langsung menyegarkan diri dengan air hangat karena sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya hari ini. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" pekik Kushina kaget. Di depannya sudah ada hewan besar berbulu orange berekor sembilan tepar di depan pintu kamarnya.

"KYUU~!" pekik Kushina menghampiri hewan itu. "Oi, Kyuu! Bangun! Kyuu! Bangun!" Kushina mencoba membangunkan hewan besar itu.

Hewan itu sedikit bergerak dan menoleh pada Kushina, "Kyuu~" bersamaan itu, perutnya berbunyi. Kushina langsung sweatdrop.

"Dasar hewan bodoh. Aku kira terjadi apa-apa padamu. Ternyata hanya lapar, toh," keluh Kushina pada hewan peliharaannya itu. Ternyata memang benar-benar rubah ekor sembilan.

Rubah yang diberi nama Kyuubi oleh Kushina itu hanya menunduk malu.

Kalian heran kan kenapa masih ada hewan legendaris seperti rubah ekor sembilan di tempat Kushina? Begini ceritanya. *sok ngedongeng*

Sebenarnya.. Kushina tidak sengaja menemukan Kyuubi di Hutan Larangan dekat Suna saat ia sedang berlibur di sana. Iseng-iseng dia pergi ke Hutan Larangan walaupun sudah diperingati oleh temannya, Karura. Ia pergi sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Karura, dan... di sanalah ia menemukan Kyuubi. Ia masih terlihat kecil dan rapuh dalam lindungan induknya. Seakan-akan Kushina mengerti apa yang dimaksud induk rubah ekor sembilan itu, Kushina memungut Kyuubi. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana ekspresi induk Kyuubi yang meminta Kushina untuk menolong anaknya. Ia menyerahkan anaknya pada Kushina agar Kushina merawatnya sebelum ajal menjemputnya dan sebelum para pemburu menemukannya karena hewan rubah ekor sembilan adalah hewan legendaris yang hanya terdapat di Hutan Larangan.

Sejak saat itu, Kushina merawatnya dan.. lihatlah sekarang. Kyuubi tumbuh menjadi rubah yang yang sehat dan besar. Bagaimana besarnya, kalian bisa membayangkannya seperti Akamaru yang ada di Naruto Shippuden. ^w^

"Kau memang rubah yang payah. Sabarlah sebentar. Aku akan memasak untukmu," kata Kushina seraya pergi ke dapur. Kyuubi hanya menatap kepergian Kushina dan iapun mengekor pada Kushina.

Kushina pun memasak dengan cepat secepat ala Sanji yang ada di One Piece. Ia mulai memotong bahan-bahan yang ia beli seperti sayur-sayuran dan ikan, dan memulai menumis maupun menggoreng. Nasi hangat pun juga sudah matang. Kyuubi hanya duduk di meja makan yang berbentuk bulat.

"Ini, makan. Dan.. jangan protes!" kata Kushina menaruh piring berisi tumisan sayur dan ikan yang sudah digoreng di depan Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menatap makanannya bosan. Padahal Kyuubi hewan karnivora, bukan herbivora. Yah.. walaupun begitu, ia akhirnya mau makan juga. Daripada mati kelaparan. Masakan Kushina juga enak walaupun itu hanya tumisan sayur.

Pertama-tama, ia mau mengambil sayur dengan cakarnya (?) tetapi.. belum sempat ia menyentuh sayurannya itu, Kushina menepis cakarnya (?) itu.

"Kyuubi.. kau tau kan peraturan sebelum makan?" Kushina mendeathglare Kyuubi. Kyuubi memucat menatap deathglare Kushina, "Huuh.. cepat cuci tangan cakarmu itu!" bentak Kushina.

Kyuubi langsung ngacir ke westafel dan mencuci kaki/tangan depannya itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah meja makan dengan.. DUA KAKI? O.O

"Bagus! Kau memang pintar, Kyuu. Tidak sia-sia aku melatihmu," Kushina tersenyum manis. Tapi bagi Kyuubi, senyuman Kushina itu iblis!

Bagaimana tidak, ia dilatih untuk cuci tangan, makan dengan sumpit (jarang dilakukan), nonton TV, kadang dilatih memasak untuk keadaan darurat, bersih-bersih (he?), bahkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang sering dilakukan manusia dalam rumahnya. Benar-benar pejinak rubah sejati.

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut di samping kamar Kushina.

"Huh, sepertinya Girly Boy itu sedang pesta ya. Hah.. itu bukan urusanku. Kyuu, setelah makan kau harus cuci piring. Mengerti!" perintah Kushina pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk, mengerti akan tugasnya.

Kushina pun berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk mencari baju ganti dan pergi membersihkan diri dengan air hangat di kamar mandinya.

Terdengar percikan air yang menandakan Kushina sedang melakukan kegiatan mandinya.

Sekitar 10 menit, Kushina keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna biru muda dengan motif kepingan salju. Sepertinya Kushina berniat langsung istirahat tapi niat itu terhentikan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Kushina pun membuka pintu itu dan terlihatlah pria berambut hitam dan terlihat panik.

"Fugaku. Ada apa?" tanya Kushina heran. Tapi firasatnya merasakan hal yang sama akan terjadi sekarang.

"Kushina! Tolong bantu kami lagi. Itachi mulai rewel lagi dan-.." perkataan Fugaku terpotong begitu Kushina memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ya, ya, aku tau. Membantumu untuk menidurkan Itachi lagi kan? Bukankah aku sudah mengajari kalian cara menidurkannya. Kenapa masih meminta bantuanku sih? Kalian kan orangtuanya," keluh Kushina.

"Aku tau tapi.. sepertinya Itachi hanya mau denganmu saja. Makanya sekarang aku panik," kata Fugaku.

"Haah.. baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil jaketku," kata Kushina seraya masuk dan mengambil jaket berwarna putih lembut yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar tidurnya.

.

.

"Minato, apartemenmu bagus juga. Sering-seringlah membuat pesta di sini, hahaha.." pinta Jiraiya.

"Dasar tidak tau malu! Minato, pinjami aku uang saja daripada buat pesta. Ya, ya, ya?" pinta Tsunade dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. Minato hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku paman dan bibinya.

Ya. Sejak kedua orangtua Minato meninggal, hanya paman dan bibinya yang merawatnya sampai sekarang.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau aku buat pesta terus, kapan aku bisa kerja dengan tenang. Lagipula, besok aku mulai bekerja sebagai guru," kata Minato.

"Oh, benar juga. Oi, Minato. Sakenya habis. Tolong belikan lagi," perintah Tsunade yang keliatan sudah mabuk.

"Baiklah. Aku keluar sebentar," pamit Minato beranjak pergi.

Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan saat ia akan beranjak pergi, terlihat sesosok pria berdiri di depan kamar Kushina dengan gelisah.

"Fu-Fugaku," Minato terkejut dengan sosok di depannya. Fugaku yang merasa dipanggil menoleh.

"Mi-Minato," Fugaku juga ikut terkejut dengan sosok yang memanggilnya. Belum sempat Minato merespon, Kushina keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo, Fugaku. Aku sudah siap," ucap Kushina keluar dengan jaket berwarna putihnya.

"Kushina, kau mau kemana?" tanya Minato heran.

"Bukan urusanmu! Ayo Fugaku! Kita pergi," kata Kushina menyeret Fugaku ke tempat tujuannya.

"Sampai nanti, Minato," ucap Fugaku yang terlihat pasrah ditarik oleh Kushina. Minato hanya sweatdrop tapi ia penasaran juga ingin mengetahui hubungan apa antara Kushina dan Fugaku.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minato mengikuti Fugaku dan Kushina secara diam-diam.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Huaaah.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. Semoga bisa sempat ngelanjutin fic lainnya.

Ok! Waktunya balas review! XD

**Meiko Namikaze:** wah~ anda terjebak dalam alur buatan saya, haha.. XD *plak*

Ini kan awal pertemuan. Jadi wajar dong kalo belum kenal n tiba-tiba Kushina bantu dia. Jadi agak kikuk karena biasanya cewek-cewek pada lebay ke dia, hihihi... XD

Lagian.. tenang aja. Minato gak akan aku buat jadi gagap kayak Hinata. Palingan dibuat jahil, hihihi... XD

ooh.. maaf atas kelancanganku yang telah mengira meiko membuat mesum Minato. ternyata cuma agresif toh. gomenasai~ (_ _)

seorang manusia kan tidak luput dari kesalah pahaman. ^^

kalau begitu, aku aja yang buat Minato mesum, khukhukhu... XD *Minato: APAAAA? -dibantai Minato-*

**Amutia Diamond'Phantomhive:** Yosh! Ini dah di apdet! XD

**Kira yamagami:** Yosh! Kira! Ini dah di apdet. Tentang 'hewan bodoh'.. dah tau sendiri kan dalam ficnya? ^^

**Akira Tsukiyomi:** Uwoohh.. tenang. Kushina punya kok buku ancaman. Ancaman mati. *jdeeer*

Yup! Ini dah di apdet. ^^

**Euphemia Kururugi HitsuGaa BB****:** WHAT! Minato untukmu? NO WAY! Tentu saja Minato buatku! *dirajam Kushina, Euphemia n FG Minato*

**Frustated Beadle****:** Ehehe.. thanks atas koreksinya. Sempet bingung juga gimana tulisannya karena selama ini gak ada yang koreksi. X9

Bersih dari misstypo? Masa' sih? Bukannya bertebaran yak? *plak*

Yosh! Ini dah di apdet!

**Sq****:** Noh, Kakashi. Masih kerenan fic gue daripada buku mesum elo itu. *PD tingkat tinggi* (Kakashi pundung)

Ehehe.. iya. Sora muncul. Yup! Ini dah di apdet! ^^

**Hikaru****:** Yosh! Ini dah di apdet! XD

**Sadistic Shinigami Kuromaru****: **H-heeee...? lebih baik jangan deh. =.=" *merinding disko*

**Saqee-chan****:** Ehehe.. gomen kalo lama. Nih dah di apdet. ^^

**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS****:** Tuh, dah dimunculin hewan peliharaannya Kushina. Banyak juga yang penasaran hewan peliharaan Kushina Nee-chan. Yak! Ini dah di apdet. XD

**Pengen gabung di FFN****:** Hooo.. mau gabung toh. Yah, tingal sign up aja di bagian atas kanan. Terus isi data-datanya tanpa kecuali. Gak boleh ada yang kosong! Terus, tinggal cek emailnya, ntar ada email dari buat mengklik URL/alamat untuk masuk akunnya. Selamat mencoba. ^^

And thanks dah di review. ^^

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626****:** Hehe.. gomen kalo kependekan. Yup! Ini dah di apdet jadi.. jangan buat ribut, please~! *Minato eyes no jutsu*

**akasuna akira****:** Buat Kushina lebih galak? Okeh! Diusahakan. ^^

hoho.. gomen kalo chapter ini lama. Mungkin chapter depan bakalan lama juga karena mau fokus sama fic lainnya juga. Jadi... REVIEW PLEASE! XD

**.**

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 update! Tanpa basa basi, happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

**Disclaimer:**

Om Masashi, boleh gak aku ikut berperan dalam Naruto? Jadi pacarnya Minato juga boleh. ^^b *dibantai Masashi Kishimoto, Kushina n FG Minato*

**Rate: T**

Masih aman. Do'ain aja gak melenceng ke rate M, fufufu.. =w= *dibantai Kushina*

**Warning:**

OOC deh. Itu emang ciri khasku yang gak bisa lepas. Misstypo, fans (?) no. 1 author yang selalu mampir. Hati-hati terjebak pada alur cerita karena ada hal-hal yang diluar nalar, hehe... , insert lyric song '_**Heartful Song'**_, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

**Dangerous Teacher**

By: Yui Hoshina/Uzumaki Yuina

**Chapter 4**

.

Minato diam-diam membuntuti Kushina dan Fugaku karena penasaran dengan hubungan antara mereka berdua. Tanpa Minato sadari, Kushina sudah mengetahui rencananya itu.

"Oi, _Girly Boy_, jangan membuntuti kami! Cepat keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu itu!" bentak Kushina tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Minato yang ketahuan hanya bisa senyum-senyum tidak jelas dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hehehe... ketahuan ya?" kata Minato menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Apa maumu mengikuti kami?" tanya Kushina. Dan sekarang ia menatap langsung sang pengintai.

"Aku.. aku hanya penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan Fugaku. Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Minato polos.

"Kami mau kemana itu bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Ayo Fugaku!" Kushina kembali menarik lengan Fugaku dengan paksa tapi sekarang tangannya sendiri kini sedang ditahan oleh Minato.

"Tunggu! Aku kan hanya bertanya," kata Minato menahan lengan kanan Kushina membuat yang bersangkutan merona.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Kushina _blushing_.

"A-ah, _gomenasai_. Tapi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku," pinta Minato.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijawab," ucap Kushina cuek.

"Ne, Fugaku. Kalian mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanya Minato penasaran. Tak mendapat jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, maka sang sahabatlah yang jadi sasaran (?).

"Ah, aku dan Kushina mau ke apartemenku. Aku mau minta tolong pada Kushina untuk meni-.." sebelum Fugaku melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kushina sudah memberikan _deathglare_ super tajam setajam silet (?) ke arah Fugaku.

"**Fu-ga-ku... awas kalau bicara macam-macam pada **_**Girly Boy**_** itu. Aku tidak akan membantumu soal 'ini' lagi**," kata Kushina dengan nada mengancam. Fugaku langsung merinding.

"Ba-baik. A-aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa pada Minato, hehehe.. peace," kata Fugaku sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi huruf 'V'.

"Yaah, Fugaku. Kita kan teman. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja," rajuk Minato.

"Ma-maaf Minato. Ini menyangkut jiwa dan ragaku. Jika aku memberitahumu, nyawaku bisa terancam," kata Fugaku agak lebay.

"He?"

"Ayo, Fugaku!" Kushina kembali menyeret Fugaku dan berlari secepat angin (?).

"_Chotto_.." Minato hanya terpaku melihat Kushina dan Fugaku sudah kabur seiring hembusan angin.

.

.

**Apartemen Uchiha**

"Kushina! Syukurlah kau datang. Tolong bantu aku!" pinta Mikoto berkaca-kaca ketika Kushina sudah memasuki apartemennya. Tangisan Itachi terdengar sangat keras saat Kushina memasuki Apartemen pasangan Uchiha itu.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Kemarikan Itachi padaku," kata Kushina saat Mikoto menghampirinya langsung.

Mikoto langsung memberikan Itachi yang sedang menangis ke gendongan Kushina.

"Jadi.. lagu apa yang kau bawakan sekarang?" tanya Mikoto dan Fugaku antusias membuat Kushina langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Sebenarnya yang mau mendengarku menyanyi itu kalian atau Itachi sih?" tanya Kushina curiga.

"Dua-duanya," jawab FugaMiko bersamaan. Kushina tambah _sweatdrop_ dengan jawaban kedua Uchiha itu.

"Haahh.. baiklah," Kushina menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai menimang-nimang Itachi. Kushina pun mengatur nafasnya dulu dan mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

_**Atarashii watashi ni**_

_**Umare kawaru yuuki wo**_

_**Dashite hazukashi ga ranaide**_

_**My Heartful Song**_

_**My Heartful Song**_

_**Utau yo itsumademo**_

_**Anata ni todokimasu you ni~..**_

"_Itsuka_ _nan_-.." Kushina menghentikan nyanyiannya karena melihat Itachi sudah terlelap dengan cepat dalam gendongannya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto karena Kushina menghentikan nyanyiannya tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Itachi sudah tertidur," jawab Kushina sambil memberikan Itachi pada Mikoto kembali.

"Yah, kenapa Itachi cepat sekali tertidur. Padahal aku masih ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi," keluh Mikoto sambil menimang-nimang Itachi kecil.

"Bukankah suaramu juga bagus, Mikoto. Kau saja yang menyanyi," ujar Kushina _sweatdrop_. Padahal suara sahabatnya itu juga tidak kalah merdu seperti dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menandingimu dalam menghayati lagu yang kau nyanyikan," ujar Mikoto merendah.

"Kau bisa saja. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," pamit Kushina seraya keluar dari Apartemen pasangan Uchiha itu..

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Fugaku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. _Jaa_.. Mikoto, Fugaku."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kushina," ujar Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannnya. Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya pergi.

.

**Apartemen Kushina**

"Haaahh.. akhirnya bisa istirahat juga," gumam Kushina seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. "Hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan. Dari bocah-bocah kurang ajar itu, _Girly Boy_ yang sok kenal sok dekat, ditambah lagi pasangan Uchiha itu. Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Kepalaku pusing sekali."

Dan detik itu juga, Kushina langsung terlelap menuju alam mimpinya setelah ia mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya tentunya.

.

.

Mimpi buruk. Yah.. ini pasti mimpi buruk. Kushina memandang horor kelas yang dimasukinya, kelas 2-2, kelas yang berada dalam pengawasannya sekarang.

Bukan karena di dalamnya terlihat berantakan. Ok, mungkin pemandangan berantakan sudah biasa tapi.. sesosok pria berambut kuning tengah berdiri di dalam kelasnya dan sesekali mengulas senyum simpul membuatnya _shock_.

"K-kau.." tunjuk Kushina _shock_ melihat orang itu. Yang ditunjuk menoleh pada Kushina dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kushina-_sensei_, perkenalkan. Dia guru olahraga baru di sekolah ini, namanya Namikaze Minato. Baik-baik dengannya, ya," kata seseorang sambil menepuk punggung Kushina sehingga wanita itu sedikit terdorong masuk. Kushina menoleh pada orang yang mendorongnya.

"Tsunade-_san_.."

"Sampai nanti, Kushina-_sensei_," pamit Tsunade sambil mengerlingkan matanya dan seraya pergi. Kushina pun kembali menatap makhluk kuning (?) yang seenaknya masuk ke wilayah kekuasaannya (?).

"Nah.. sepertinya wali kelas kalian sudah datang. Jangan lupa, jam ke-2 nanti adalah pelajaran olahraga. Sampai bertemu nanti," Minato sedikit memberi senyuman untuk murid-murid yang akan diajarinya nanti.

"IYAAAA~!" teriak semua murid,, errr.. ralat, semua murid perempuan yang berada di kelas itu dengan mata yang seakan-akan sudah terhipnotis oleh guru baru yang tampan itu. Murid laki-laki? Jangan tanya. Mereka kesal karena perhatian semua murid perempuan teralihkan oleh guru baru yang sangat tampan.

"Sial! _Sensei_ baru itu ingin main-main dengan kita. Para anak perempuan sudah terpengaruh olehnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" siapa lagi yang protes yang sering membuat masalah di sekolah, yang tak lain adalah Kidomaru bersama teman-temannya yaitu Jirobo, sikembar Sakon dan Ukon, dan terakhir Kimimaro. Ok. Sepertinya Kimimaro tidak termasuk karena dia sibuk membaca buku tentang.. tulang?

"Itu benar! Bagaimana kalau kita balas saat pelajaran olahraga nanti?" usul Jirobo.

"Aku setuju!" sahut Sakon dan Ukon.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kimimaro? Kau ikut?" tanya Kidomaru. Kimimaro menoleh.

"He? Kalian bicara apa tadi?" tanya Kimimaro balik sambil melepas _earphone_ yang nangkring di telinganya sejak tadi.

GUBRAK!

Kidomaru dan kawan-kawan _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

'Jadi sejak tadi ia tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami?' batin Kidomaru dan yang lainnya.

"HEI, YANG ADA DI BELAKANG SANA! KALIAN BISIK-BISIK APA?" terdengar teriakan (atau bentakan?) dari arah meja guru.

Kidomaru dan yang lainnya langsung kaku seketika mendengar suara 'menyeramkan' itu.

'Hiiiiiiiiii... Ku-Kushina-_sensei_!' jerit Kidomaru dan yang lainnya dalam hati. Mereka langsung memucat ketika Kushina meneriaki mereka.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa _Sensei_. Ka-kami hanya berbicara biasa saja, ehehehe.." sahut Kidomaru gugup karena takut. Ia tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi jika ia berani melawan guru galak itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina menatap tajam. Kidomaru mengangguk cepat.

"Sudahlah, Kushina-_sensei_. Jangan terlalu galak pada mereka," nasehat Minato lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat keluar dari kelasku!" perintah Kushina galak sambil menunjuk pintu kelasnya.

Minato hanya tersenyum menanggapi kesinisan Kushina.

"Sampai nanti, anak-anak," pamit Minato seraya keluar dari kelas Kushina.

"Ck, orang itu.." desis Kushina kesal. Ia kini kembali menghadap setan-setan (?) kecilnya. "Baiklah anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajarannya."

Saat Kushina mulai mengajar, tiba-tiba saja...

GREEEEK!

Pintu kelas terbuka sesaat setelah Minato pergi dari kelas 2-2 dan menampilkan remaja berambut putih yang sedang tersenyum di depan pintu.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa pemuda itu yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Kushina.

"Hatake Kakashi, apa kau tau jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa kau terlambat lagi?" interogasi Kushina. Kakashi hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, Kushina-_sensei_. Tadi aku terlambat karena... tersesat di kolong jembatan saat menolong Ikan yang tenggelam (?)," ujar Kakashi tanpa dosa.

"..."

"..."

"..."

GUBRAK!

Seluruh murid kelas minus Kushina, bergubrak ria di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Ow.. Kakashi. Sebaiknya kau harus mencari alasan yang LEBIH MASUK AKAL untuk menghindari hukuman neraka ala Uzumaki Kushina sang _Bloody Hair Habanero._

"Oooh, begitu ya. Baiklah, silahkan duduk," ucap Kushina santai.

GUBRAK!

Lagi-lagi para murid dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh tingkah guru dan murid itu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa.. guru yang dikenal galak nan cantik (?), ternyata bisa sepolos ini mendengar alasan keterlambatan Kakashi yang SANGAT TIDAK MASUK AKAL! Memangnya ada ya Ikan tenggelam? Kecuali tuh Ikan emang bego' karena gak bisa renang. =.="

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka Bab 2 dan bla bla bla..." Kushina pun mulai mengajar tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

.

.

Bruuk!

Kushina langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur UKS setelah ia selesai mengajar setan-setan (?) kecilnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sora sang dokter sekolah juga tidak ada. Kini hanya Kushina sendirian di UKS itu.

"Haaahh.. hari ini benar-benar buruk. Kenapa _Girly Boy_ itu bisa menjadi guru baru di sini?" keluh Kushina. Ia kini sedang bersantai-santai di salah satu kasur UKS, tempat yang biasa ia habiskan untuk istirahat. Dan kali ini, tumben sekali ia tidak menutup tirai yang biasa digunakan untuk menutup dirinya dari pandangan orang-orang yang akan masuk UKS.

"Itu karena aku ingin mengajar di sini."

"HAH!" Kushina terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang menimbulkan suara.

"Kau.." Kushina memandang tajam ke arah orang yang barusan bicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Girly Boy_?"

Ternyata orang itu adalah Minato.

"Hai, Kushi-_chan_," sapa Minato ramah.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Kushi-_chan'_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah sekarang masih jam olahraga?" ujar Kushina heran.

"Ah.. itu..." Minato menunjukkan tangannya yang berdarah. Walaupun tidak terlalu parah, tapi luka tetaplah luka. Harus diobati agar tidak infeksi.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Kenapa sampai berdarah seperti itu?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Hahaha.. hanya kecelakaan kecil waktu olahraga saja. Ada seorang murid laki-laki yang tidak sengaja melempar bola basket padaku hingga tanganku terluka saat menangkapnya," ujar Minato tertawa kecil.

"Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin tanganmu bisa berdarah begitu saja hanya karena menangkap bola basket. Luka itu seperti kena pecahan kaca saja," ujar Kushina curiga.

"Wah~ Kushi-_chan_ hebat. Ternyata aku diperhatikan juga," ujar Minato tersenyum membuat Kushina merona mendengar kata-katanya.

"_Ba-baka_! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Cepat cuci tanganmu itu! Biar kuambilkan obat untuk mengobati lukamu," ujar Kushina memalingkan wajahnya yang merona seraya bangun dan mencari kotak P3K di lemari yang berisi obat-obatan.

"Baiklah," sahut Minato seraya mencuci tangannya di westafel yang ada berada di ruangan tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Dokter Sekolah yang bertugas di sini?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Sora sedang pergi keluar," jawab Kushina seadanya.

"Sora?" ucap Minato bingung.

"Ya. Nama Dokter Sekolah ini. Yoshimikaze Sora. Ciri-ciri, rambut hitam sebahu dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru," ujar Kushina menjelaskan. Ia kini mengambil kursi di dekat jendela dan meletakkannya di dekat kasur UKS.

"Lalu?" tanya Minato. Ia kini berjalan mendekati Kushina dan duduk di kasur UKS yang membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Kushina.

"Apa? Kau ingin tanya apa lagi?" tanya Kushina sambil menyentuh tangan Minato yang terluka.

DEG!

Jantung Minato langsung berdebar-debar saat tangannya disentuh oleh Kushina, begitu juga dengan Kushina saat ia menyentuh tangan Minato, jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ini pertama kalinya Kushina berinisiatif duluan untuk menyentuh tangan pria yang baru kemarin dikenalnya tanpa ada yang menyuruhnya.

Minato mulai mengatur detak jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar, '_Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa jantungku terus berdebar-debar? Huft.. tenang, Minato. Jangan buat gerakan aneh, nanti dia curiga. Kau harus tenang.'

Saat Minato tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, Kushina tengah mengobati luka Minato. Walaupun begitu, Kushina juga ikut terlarut dalam pikirannya.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar? Padahal saat aku mengenggam tangan pria lain seperti Fugaku dan lainnya, aku biasa saja. Tapi, kenapa saat menggenggam tangan orang ini jantungku terasa berdetak tidak karuan? Tapi.. tangannya lebih besar dari tanganku. Saat kugenggam, rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang terjadi denganku? Sora, di mana kau? Aku butuh bantuanmu!' jerit Kushina dalam hati.

Perasaannya mulai tidak karuan. Tapi, bukan Kushina namanya kalau ia tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ekspresinya terlihat datar saat mengobati luka Minato, seperti terlihat biasa saja tanpa memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya.

'Huft.. sepertinya aku sudah berhasil menenangkan diriku. Apa Kushina juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Aku penasaran dengan ekspresi Kushi-..' belum sempat Minato berpikir lanjut.

Wuuuush~!

Tiba-tiba ada angin yang lumayan kencang masuk dari jendela UKS dan menghembuskan rambut merah Kushina yang panjang membuat wajah cantik Kushina tertutupi sedikit helaian rambutnya dan dengan gerakan reflek, Kushina merapikan rambutnya dan ia sematkan di belakang telinganya.

Gerakan Kushina saat merapikan rambutnya terlihat anggun di mata Minato. Membuatnya jadi... terpesona.

"Selesai!" ucap Kushina setelah ia selesai membalut tangan Minato.

Tidak ada respon, melainkan tangan kekar yang hangat mulai menyentuh wajahnya. Kushina kaget dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk mengobati luka Minato, menatap langsung sang pria berambut kuning itu.

Terlihat Minato mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina secara perlahan-lahan. Kushina yang biasanya reflek menghajar orang yang berani menyentuhnya, kini hanya diam tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya seakan-akan ia terhipnotis oleh gerakan tiba-tiba Minato.

"Mi..nato.."

DEG!

Seakan tersadar mendengar panggilan Kushina, Minato menghentikan gerakannya. Wajahnya kini tinggal beberapa centimeter dari wajah Kushina yang terlihat merona dan.. manis.

BLUSH!

Wajah Minato seperti kepiting rebus dan secara reflek ia menarik tangannya kembali dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Kushina.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sadar. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Murid-muridku pasti sudah menunggu. Sampai nanti, Kushina-_sensei_," pamit Minato cepat. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arah pintu keluar UKS meninggalkan Kushina yang terdiam saking shocknya.

BLAM!

Minato menutup pintu UKS agak keras dan ia pun bersandar di pintu itu. Wajahnya tertunduk lemas sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menampilkan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa.. yang baru saja kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

Yak! Potong di sini dulu. Gomen telat, maklum, akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk untuk persiapan ujian semester. Saking sibuknya, laptop aja jarang kusentuh, hehehe.. (Reader: alaah! Bilang aja kalau elo malas.)

Yak! Waktunya balas review! XD

**Talkshow time!:**

Yui: "Yak pembaca sekalian, kali ini Author mendatangkan Itachi, Minato dan Kushina untuk membalas review. Yak, silahkan! Pertama-tama dari pacarku, Itachi Uchiha, hehe.." #digampar FG Itachi

Itachi: "_What_! Sejak kapan gue jadi pacar elo? Gue gak mau!"

Yui: "Alaah~! Sok jual mahal lo. Kalo gue pasangin ma _Female_ Kyuubi, biar tau rasa lo!"

Itachi: #Blush# "Ng.. kalau ma dia sih, nggak masalah."

Yui: "HEEE? Ng, ya udah deh. Balas aja nih review." =.=' #_sweatdrop_ sambil nyerahin berkas review

Itachi: "Yang pertama dari **Meiko Namikaze**, ah~ jawabannya sudah terjawab di FB sudah lama kan? Maafin nih Author bego'. Dia emang suka jeplak apa yang udah dibacanya. Hm.. soal profesi guru.. tet tot! Jawaban anda salah. Yang benar Guru Olahraga. Dan sepertinya akan ada banyak penggemar dan juga musuh (?) untuk Minato-san di sekolah itu. Berjuanglah, Minato-san!"

Yui: "Tega banget lo, Chi. Ntar gue laporin ke Fugaku karena udah bilangin gue Author bego'. Hancur dah reputasi gue dihadapan reader gara-gara elo, hikss.." #nangis plus pundung

Itachi: "Emang gue pikirin! Mendingan mikirin gimana cara ngilangin keriput gue nih. Kharisma kegantengan gue sedikit terhalang oleh keriput ini." #narsis

Yui: "Hehehe.. ternyata elo ngaku keriputan juga." #di _Tsukuyomi_ Itachi

Minato: "Oi, oi, jangan kelahi. Selanjutnya, dari **Akira Tsukiyomi**. Yup! Kushina emang punya hewan peliharaan Kyuubi. Tapi, gue belum ketemu tuh sama hewan peliharaannya. He? Mau Kushina lebih sadis? Ng.. chapter ini sadis gak? Kok gue gak nyadar ada sadisnya sih?"

Kushina: "**The Portal Transmission-19**. aih~, bukan kok. Ini bukan pakai latar belakang jaman ninja. Latar belakang jaman modern lah tapi masih ada hal-hal mistis dan hewan legendaris yang masih ada."

Itachi: "Dari **ChiaraS**, yak, ini dah di update!"

Minato: "Dari **Amutia Putri**. Pendek? Emang sih. Chapter ini juga kayaknya pendek. Eh, iya! Aku jadi guru olahraga!"

Kushina: "Next, **Hikaru**. OOC? Yah, itulah kerjaan Author yang suka bikin pemainnya OOC banget." #ngelirik Author yang masih terjebak _tsukuyomi_-nya Itachi

Itachi: "Dari **Ryousuke Michi626**. Tega? Mungkin. Habis Kushina-_san_ galak sih. Bahkan Kyuubi aja takut."

Minato: "Lanjut dari **Saqee-chan**. Ng.. kayaknya nih chapter kurang panjang juga. Gomen ne. ^^"

Kushina: "Dari **Andromeda no Rei**. Fugaku lebih tua 4 tahun? Mungkin. Authornya aja kagak tau perbedaan umur para pemain."

Itachi: "Dari **Sq**. Iya tuh. Kayaknya ada aura-aura cemburu dari Minato-_san_, ufufufu..." #ngelirik jahil ke arah Minato

Minato: "Apa lo liat-liat? Naksir lo?"

Itachi: #langsung pasang wajah datar

Minato: "Lanjut dari **Kira Yamagami**. Ya ampun, nih anak kenapa mikirnya _HARD LEMON _terus sih? Padahal nih Author katrok banget soal lemon-lemonan (?). By the way, sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap deh ke hard lemon."

Kushina: "_Lemon _tuh apaan?" #innocent

Itachi: "Ah, _lemon _tuh tentang hub-.." #dibekep Minato

Minato: "Sebaiknya lanjut aja deh pembacaan reviewnya, Kushi-chan."

Kushina: "I-iya." #baca berkas

Itachi: "Apa-apaan sih lo ngebekep mulut gue?"

Minato: "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan acara pembalasan reviewnya. Jangan sampai aku menggunakan _Rasengan _untuk menghajarmu." #senyum ramah sambil ngancungin _rasengan_

Itachi: "O-oke."

Kushina: "Lanjut dari **L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**. Yak, ini dah di apdet!"

Itachi: "_Next _dari **Rurippe no Kimi**. Oh.. thanks dah di fave n bilang nih cerita abal bagus."

Minato: "Dari **Ai Sekai**. Yak, ini dah dilanjut!"

Kushina: "Dari **Kushina-Uzumaki**. Hee? A-aku? Kok bisa? Yak, ini dah lanjut!" #bingung karena namanya sama

Itachi: "Dari **Uzumakib01**. Ah~, gomen. Kayaknya nih apdetnya kelamaan."

Minato: "Selanjutnya dari **narumi**, **myumyu** dan **mikan**. Yak, ini dah diapdet."

Kushina: "Dari **naumi**. Yak, ini dah di apdet!"

Itachi: "Dari **Kakeru Shinichiro**. He? Numpang lewat? Dasar gaje." =_=' #plak

Minato: "_Next _dari **KyouyaxCloud**. Oke? Masa' sih? Yak, ini dah di apdet!"

Kushina: "**NHL-chan**, kayaknya gak bisa deh. Udah lebih dari seminggu nih. Yah, semoga aja gak melenceng ke rate M."

Itachi: "Dari **narunaru**. Ini dah dilanjut!"

Minato: "**HyuugaTen-chan**. Mau daftar juga? Yang FFm, New, dll itu buat fanfiction (dot) net mobile. Kalau mau daftar, caranya lewat PC atau Komputer. Udah jelas belum?"

Kushina: "_And the last _dari **fuyu-yuki-shiro**. He? Langsung pukul? Maunya sih, tapi itu dah tuntutan skenario. Jadi gak bisa main pukul aja. Itachi lengket padaku? Cuma dikasih nyanyian aja kok."

Itachi: "Suara Kushina-_san_ merdu sih."

Yui: #terlepas dari _tsukuyomi_ Itachi# "Yak, kritik, saran, pujian (maunya) diterima. Please review minna!"

**.**

**.**

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Papi **Masako (MASA**shi** K**ishimot**O)**

**Warning: **gak jelas, humor melayang (?), typo's party, tanda baca nyasar, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Notification:**

"Blablabla": bicara biasa (tanda petik dua)

'_Blablabla'_: bicara dalam hati (tanda petik satu + _Italic_)

"_Blablabla_" : lawan bicara dalam telpon (tanda petik dua + _Italic_)

**.**

**Dangerous Teacher**

By: Yui Hoshina/Uzumaki Yuina

**Chapter 5**

.

"Hyaaaaa! _Sensei_ tidak apa-apa? Minato-_sensei_ baik-baik saja? Bagaimana luka _sensei_? Lukanya parah tidak? _Sensei_, kami khawatir!" rentetan pertanyaan dari hampir semua siswi kelas 2-2 langsung mengerubungi Minato layaknya semut yang mengerubungi gula saat Minato baru datang di gedung olahraga itu.

"_Sensei_ baik-baik saja. Nah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita," kata Minato tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi, _S__ensei_. Pelajarannya hampir selesai dan sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi," ujar salah satu siswi.

KRIIING! Bersamaan dengan itu, bel istirahat pun berbunyi membuat Minato sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Wah~ Sepertinya _S__ensei_ terlalu lama pergi ya?" kata Minato _sweatdrop_ dan nada bicaranya terdengar lemah.

"_Sensei_ tidak apa-apa? Wajah Sensei terlihat pucat," ujar salah satu siswi yang khawatir.

'_Bagaimana tidak pucat. Aku baru saja hampir mencium seorang wanita yang baru saja kukenal kemarin sore. Aku merasa seperti seorang hidung belang saja yang hampir merebut keperawanan seorang gadis.'_

Sepertinya pikiran Minato benar-benar HAMPIR terkontaminasi oleh pikiran mesum Jiraiya yang menular. Untung saja ia masih punya pengendalian diri saat itu jika Kushina tidak menyebut namanya dan menyadarkan dirinya dari perbuatan yang hampir membuatnya masuk ke dalam neraka ala _Habanero_.

"_Sensei_ tidak apa-apa. Nah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Maaf _S__ensei_ tidak bisa mengajar secara maksimal, tapi, nanti dipelajaran berikutnya, _S__ensei_ akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengajar kalian," kata Minato dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, _S__ensei_. Kami senang _S__ensei_ tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Waktunya bubar. Oh ya, salah satu dari kalian bisa bawakan absen ke ruang guru? _Sensei_ ada urusan sebentar," pinta Minato.

"Biar aku saja, _S__ensei_!" Kakashi menawarkan diri untuk membawa absen.

"Terima kasih err..." Minato bingung menyebut nama remaja berambut putih dan bermasker itu.

"Kakashi. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, _S__ensei_," kata Kakashi memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, Hatake-_san_. Tolong ya," pinta Minato ramah.

"_Ha'i_!"

.

**~Dangerous_Teacher~**

.

"Huft…" Kushina menghela nafas lelah. Sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdebar-debar tidak karuan sejak insiden tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Ini pertama kalinya ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

Greeek! Pintu UKS terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan mempunyai mata berwarna _sapphire_.

"Sora!" Kushina yang sejak tadi menunggu Sora terlihat senang.

"Lho, Kushina-_sensei_? Sedang apa _Sensei_ di sini?" tanya Sora bingung karena tidak biasanya Kushina berada di ruang UKS lebih awal karena bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

"Itu tidak penting. Tolong periksa aku sekarang!"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kushina was-was. Sora melepas stateskopnya.

"Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa, Kushina-_sensei_. Anda baik-baik saja," kata Sora.

"Ta-tapi, aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu aneh di sini," kata Kushina sambil menunjukkan dadanya atau lebih tepatnya hati.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Sora bingung.

"Entahlah. Sejak tadi tidak jantungku terus berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas padahal aku sedang tidak sakit. Apa kau tau?" tanya Kushina sedikit pucat. Sora yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kushina mulai tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Sora?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Hihihi~ tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, gejala yang Kushina-_sensei_ alami itu… seperti orang yang baru saja merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta saja, hihihi…" Sora terkikik geli melihat reaksi wajah Kushina yang mulai memerah.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Sora! Hanya karena aku bilang jantungku berdetak tidak karuan dan wajahku memanas, jangan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku mengalami perasaan bernama jatuh cinta. Itu mustahil!" kilah Kushina.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu wajar saja," kata Sora tidak mengerti.

"Masalahnya… _ano… eto_…" Kushina bingung mengatakannya karena, _'Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pria yang mirip perempuan itu sih? Mustahil! Kami-sama, hukuman apa yang telah kau berikan padaku sampai-sampai Sora mengatakan bahwa aku mulai merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta pada pria yang baru kemarin kukenal? Sepertinya aku harus mencari sendiri nama penyakit (?) ini sendirian. Sora benar-benar tidak bisa membantu.'_

"Masalah apa, Kushina-_sensei_?" tanya Sora.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Sora. _Jaa_," Kushina hendak beranjak pergi namun tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Akhirnya ia pun diam sejenak dan mengangkat telponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi._"

"_Ku-Kushina-san__, to-tolong ayahku, hiks…_" terdengar suara anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Ekspresi wajah Kushina langsung berubah drastis menjadi pucat.

"Koyuki, ada apa?" tanya Kushina cemas. Anak yang dipanggil Koyuki hanya sesegukan.

"_A-aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan ayahku tergeletak di depan pintu rumah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri disertai luka-luka yang parah. A-aku takut ayah kenapa-kenapa. Tolong ayahku, Kushina-san._"

"Kau sudah menghubungi dokter atau ambulans?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"_A-aku tidak tau nomor ambulans maupun dokter._"

"Baiklah, tunggu di sana. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

"_Iya_**.**"

Click! Telpon pun terputus.

"Sora, aku pinjam kotak P3K nya dan beberapa perban," pinta Kushina dengan wajah serius.

"U-untuk apa, Kushina-_sensei_?" tanya Sora bingung sambil menyiapkan kebutuhan yang di minta Kushina.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Aku buru-buru," kata Kushina.

"Baik. Ini," kata Sora sambil menyerahkan kotak P3K nya.

"Terima kasih, Sora," Kushina pun langsung beranjak pergi.

Tapi saat ia keluar, tiba-tiba saja…

BRUAK!

Kushina tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"_Itai_…" ringis Kushina sambil menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang sempat menjadi korban benturan dekat pintu UKS.

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina-_sensei_?" terdengar suara familiar memasuki indra pendengarannya. Kushina pun melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kau lagi," ucap Kushina sambil men_deathglare_ orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak, yaitu… Namikaze Minato.

"Kushina-_sensei_, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sora khawatir sambil membantu Kushina berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sora. Aku harus pergi dulu," Kushinapun memunguti barang yang dibawanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kushina-_sensei_? Bukankah kelasmu ada di lain arah," tanya Minato bingung saat Kushina mau melewatinya. Ia sudah mempelajari jadwal para guru di SMP Konoha itu dari berkas milik Tsunade, jadi ia heran dengan tingkah laku Kushina.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Kushina dingin sambil berjalan melewati Minato.

Greb!

Minato langsung menahan lengan Kushina. Entah kenapa ekspresinya terlihat marah. Kenapa?

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kushina-_san_," kata Minato terlihat menahan emosinya namun masih dengan nada dingin. Ia sampai lupa menambahkan kata '_sensei'_ pada Kushina. Tapi… kenapa?

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Kushina sambil menepis genggaman tangan Minato pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau itu seorang _sensei_ di sini. _Sensei_ yang meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menelantarkan siswa-siswanya hanya untuk alasan tidak penting adalah _sensei_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku kecewa padamu, Kushina-_san_. Kukira kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab pada apa yang dibebankan padamu," ujar Minato kecewa.

Ia tidak suka pada orang yang menelantarkan pekerjaannya hanya alasan yang tidak jelas. Sudah banyak orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang pernah ia temui. Dan sekarang, kejadian itu terulang lagi pada orang… yang membuatnya tertarik sampai sejauh ini. Sampai ia ingin dekat dengannya. Dan orang itu… telah meruntuhkan kepercayaaannya.

Kushina tertunduk dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Tidak penting? TIDAK PENTING KATAMU!" bentak Kushina emosi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan seperti menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar. Minato yang dibentak jadi kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia dibentak sekeras itu walaupun itu tidak membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Kushina-_sensei_…" Sora yang melihat Kushina emosi seperti itu jadi khawatir.

"Dengar, Namikaze-_sama_! Selama aku menjadi _sensei_ di Sekolah ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang _sensei_ di sini. Walaupun terkadang aku harus pergi karena urusan mendadak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebagai _sensei_," ujar Kushina tegas dan dingin. Jika ia tidak menahan sekuat tenaga, mungkin airmatanya akan mengalir. Ia tidak suka dituduh sembarangan oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya ataupun orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau kecewa padaku. Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau membenciku. Tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat. Aku benci dituduh tanpa bukti oleh orang yang sok tahu sepertimu. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentangku. Karena pada kenyataannya, kita tidaklah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sora, tolong ambilkan lembaran kertas untuk kelas 2-5 di tasku. Dan tunjukkan pada orang yang sok tahu di depanku," perintah Kushina tegas.

"Ba-baik," Sora pun berlari ke ruang guru dan mengambil lembaran kertas yang diminta Kushina.

Hening sesaat, tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Minato terlihat mematung. Entah kenapa ia merasa menyesal pada kata-katanya barusan. Kenapa ia begitu emosi saat Kushina ingin pergi? Padahal pada orang-orang yang pernah ia temui yang kasusnya hampir sama dengan Kushina, meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, ia tidak pernah semarah ini. Hanya menasehati dengan tegas dan bijaksana.

Tapi, entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan Kushina, nalar dan logikanya seakan-akan hilang?

"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu pergi di saat jam sekolah masih berlangsung?" tanya Minato memecah suasana dan masih dengan nada dinginnya. Ia ingin tahu alasan Kushina pergi. Ia seorang yang sangat disiplin dalam suatu hal bahkan dalam mengajar sekalipun. Jadi, jika ada yang melanggar ataupun tidak disiplin, ia akan menegurnya dengan tegas dan tidak jarang cara itu berhasil karena orang-orang yang dinasehatinya selalu mempunyai alasan yang hanya mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri.

Lalu, alasan apa yang mengharuskan seorang Uzumaki Kushina harus pergi meninggalkan Sekolah? Ia bahkan tidak menanyakannya langsung saat pertama tadi tapi malah langsung melarangnya tanpa mengetahui alasan yang jelas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau hanya seorang _sensei_ baru di sini," kata Kushina tajam. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sora pun datang membawa lembaran kertas yang di minta Kushina dan menyerahkannya pada Kushina.

"Ini, Kushina-_sensei_," kata Sora sambil menyerahkannya apa yang diminta Kushina.

"Terima kasih, Sora," Kushina pun menyerahkan lembaran itu pada Minato. "Ini! Lebih baik kau periksa."

Minato pun menerimanya dan membacanya dengan seksama. Kushina benar. Ini memang kertas soal untuk kelas 2-5 di mana di kertas itu berisi catatan singkat dan tugas apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ia pun memeriksa lembar selanjutnya, dan intinya hampir sama. Lembaran yang diperiksa Minato itu kira-kira sebanyak lebih dari 20 lembar dengan tanggal yang sepertinya sudah di atur oleh Kushina di setiap kelas yang dia ajar.

"Apa kau tau, Namikaze-_sama_? Aku selalu menyiapkan materi ini sebagai cadangan jika aku harus pergi mendadak seperti ini. Jadi, aku harap kau tidak memvonis seseorang sembarangan lagi," Minato terdiam. Ia sepertinya menyesal telah menuduh Kushina sembarangan. "Sora, tolong lakukan seperti biasa. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi."

"Baik, Kushina-_sensei_," jawab Sora. Kushina pun pergi dengan cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan Minato untuk bersuara.

Hening… Minato terdiam. Ia pun menoleh pada dokter sekolah yang berada disampingnya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Yoshimikaze Sora?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Yoshimikaze Sora. Anda pasti Namikaze Minato, _sensei_ baru itu kan?" kata Sora sopan.

"Benar. _Ano_… bisa tolong ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pinta Minato. Sora mengangguk.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk dulu. Aku siapkan teh untuk anda," kata Sora mempersilahkan.

Minato pun masuk dan duduk di kasur UKS. Sora pun menyiapkan teh dan menuangkannya kedalam cangkir putih.

"Tolong maafkan kata-kata Kushina-_sensei_ tadi. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata kasar. Ia hanya membela dirinya sendiri," kata Sora sambil memberikan teh yang sudah dituangkannya pada Minato.

"Terima kasih," Minato menerima teh tersebut. "Tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya yang meminta maaf. Aku sudah menuduhnya sembarangan."

Minato tertunduk lemas. Sora pun duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Yah, hal itu wajar saja jika anda tidak mengetahui Kushina-_sensei_ yang sebenarnya. Di sini, ia hanya hidup sendirian. Sifatnya yang selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu membuat banyak orang jadi salah paham padanya. Jadi itu mungkin mempengaruhi sifatnya yang sebenarnya hanya ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri dan terkadang sulit untuk mempercayai orang," ujar Sora.

"Sendirian? Apa ia tidak punya keluarga?" tanya Minato heran.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Jika kau sudah cukup dipercayai olehnya, mungkin ia akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk menceritakan kehidupannya," kata Sora lagi.

"Lalu… apa kau tau kemana Kushina-_sensei_ pergi?" tanya Minato. Sora menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi saat ia menerima telepon dari seseorang, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Aku hanya mendengar sekilas ia mengatakan kata 'Dokter' dan 'Ambulans'," jawab Sora.

DEG!

_Distopia_ penyesalan langsung merasuki Minato. Dokter? Ambulans? Sudah dipastikan bahwa pasti ada seseorang yang terluka atau bahkan sakit sehingga harus membuat Kushina pergi. Dan ia melarangnya pergi? Bahkan mengatakan bahwa alasan Kushina itu tidak penting? Kau benar-benar jahat, Minato.

"Aku benar-benar bersalah padanya," ucap Minato tertunduk lemas.

"Anda tenang saja, Namikaze-_sensei_. Kushina-_sensei_ bukanlah orang yang pendendam. Ia hanya ingin menuntut yang namanya keadilan," ujar Sora tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, Yoshimikaze-_san_. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruang guru untuk mengurus pekerjaanku. Ini, lembarannya. Terima kasih atas informasinya," kata Minato sambil memberikan lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya pada Sora sambil menaruh cangkir teh yang sempat ia minum sedikit saat mendengar cerita Sora tentang Kushina tadi di meja dekat tempat tidur UKS.

Minato membungkuk untuk berpamitan dan ia pun keluar dari ruang UKS dan menutup pintunya.

"Haahh…" Sora menghela nafas lelah. "Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura-aura manis (?) di antara mereka tapi… apa ini cuma perasaanku saja ya?"

.

.

Kushina terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Rok panjangnya membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak cepat tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah rumah Koyuki.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah rumah tradisional khas jepang dan ia memasuki gerbangnya.

"Koyuki! Kau ada di dalam?" teriak Kushina di depan pintu rumah tersebut, berharap gadis kecil itu mendengarnya.

"Kushina_-san_, apa itu kau?" terdengar suara anak kecil di balik pintu.

"Ya, ini aku. Cepat buka pintunya," pinta Kushina.

Perlahan-lahan pintu itupun terbuka dan menampakkan gadis kecil berumur sekitar 8-9 tahun berambut hitam pendek kuncir dua.

"KUSHINA-_SAN_!" anak kecil bernama Kazahana Koyuki itu langsung berhambur memeluk Kushina dan menangis kecil. Kushina pun membalas pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku di sini sekarang," ucap Kushina lembut. Koyuki mengangguk kecil.

Sejak ibunya meninggal 4 tahun lalu, Kushinalah yang merawatnya selama ini. Sedangkan Ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Kushina sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri dan Kazahana Sousetsu, Ayah Koyuki, juga sudah menganggap Kushina seperti anaknya sendiri. Jadi ia memberi tanggung jawab penuh pada Kushina untuk merawat Koyuki saat ia sibuk bekerja.

Dan Kushina dengan senang hati menerimanya karena sudah menganggap Koyuki seperti adiknya, walaupun dulu ia sibuk kerja _part time_ untuk membayar sekolahnya sendiri dan kuliahnya. Beruntung saat ia merawat Koyuki, Koyuki jarang menangis dan rewel jadi pekerjaannya tidak terganggu dan juga tambahan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan untuk meneruskan kuliahnya sampai ia lulus.

Sempat Sousetsu menawarkan untuk membayar biaya sekolahnya tapi Kushina menolak. Ia lebih suka mandiri daripada menerima bantuan orang lain kecuali saat terdesak.

Kushina sudah menganggap Sousetsu dan Koyuki sebagai keluarga barunya sejak keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu saat badai salju di perjalanan menuju rumahnya termasuk adik perempuan yang sangat disayanginya, Sara. Hanya dia sendiri yang selamat waktu itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kushina pun melakukan kerja _part time_ untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Ia pun menyewa Apartemen yang sekarang ia tempati. Sedangkan Koyuki tetap di rumahnya dan terkadang diajari Kushina untuk memasak walaupun ia masih kecil. Tapi ia cukup pandai dalam menyerap ilmu yang diberikan Kushina khususnya memasak. Jadi, ia juga ikut-ikutan mandiri seperti Kushina.

"Di mana Ayahmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Dia ada di ruang tamu. Aku tidak kuat membawanya ke dalam kamar," jawab Koyuki.

Kushina dan Koyuki pun menuju ruang tamu dan terlihat Sousetsu terbaring lemah di sofanya dengan luka memar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Paman? Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Kushina seraya memeriksa luka memar Sousetsu.

"Ku-Kushina, apa itu kau?" tanya Sousetsu terbata-bata.

"Ya. Ini aku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kushina sambil mengobati luka Sousetsu dengan kotak P3K yang dibawanya tadi.

"A-aku tidak tahu pasti. Tiba-tiba saja aku dihadang segerombolan orang-orang berwajah sangar dan memukuliku seperti ini. Ti-tidak hanya itu, kalung prisma segi enam peninggalan istriku pun direbutnya," ujar Sousetsu terbata-bata menahan rasa sakit dibagian perutnya.

"Apa kau tau ciri-ciri dari orang yang memukulimu?" tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengingat samar-samar sosok orang-orang itu. Tapi, sepertinya aku melihat tanda dari salah satu orang itu seperti tato berbentuk ular putih di lengan kanannya," ujar Sousetsu. Mendengar hal itu, Kushina langsung tau siapa orang itu.

"Cih, geng peternak (?) ular itu beraksi kembali. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi," gumam Kushina emosi. Ia pun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan tengah menelpon seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi__?_" jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku butuh bantuan. Beri pelajaran pada geng Hebi dan rebut kembali kalung prisma segi enam dari mereka. Mengerti?" kata Kushina seperti memerintah.

"_Baik, Kushina-san._"

Bersamaan dengan itu, komunikasi mereka pun tutup.

"Kushina, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sousetsu.

"Kau tenang saja, Paman. Sebentar lagi kalung prisma segi enam akan kembali ke tanganmu lagi," ujar Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Apa itu benar, Kushina-_san_?" tanya Koyuki. Kushina tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Koyuki.

"Iya. Aku janji," ucap Kushina lembut.

"_Arigatou_, Kushina-_san_," ucap Koyuki senang.

"_Douitte_. Baiklah, aku akan membawa ayahmu ke kamar. Kau mau membantuku, Koyuki?" tanya Kushina sambil mencoba membantu Sousetsu untuk berdiri.

Koyuki mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tentu saja!"

.

.

Kushina berjalan pelan ke arah gang yang cukup sempit. Ia kini memakai celana jeans warna hitam yang pernah ia titipkan di rumah Koyuki jika ada urusan dadakan atau ia lelah menggunakan rok seharian jika malas pulang ke Apartemennya. Ia juga memakai kemeja warna _orange_ polos. Kebanyakan pakaian yang dipakainya itu berupa kemeja karena mudah dipakai.

Saat Kushina membaringkan Sousetsu di tempat tidurnya dengan dibantu oleh Koyuki, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia pun mengangkatnya dan terdengar suara orang yang agak asing menyuruhnya untuk datang mengambil kalung prisma segi enam di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Tap!

Kushina pun sampai di tempat yang di minta oleh penelpon misterius itu. Di taman yang tidak terawat dan terkesan liar dan berbahaya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah datang. Cepat keluar," kata Kushina dengan nada dingin.

"Wah~ wah~ wah~ aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang menginginkan prisma segi enam itu adalah wanita secantik ini. Sungguh beruntung sekali, kukukuku~," terdengar suara yang seperi banci (?) taman lawang menurut Kushina dari arah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

Orang itu pun menampakkan sosoknya yang berambut hitam panjang, wajah yang seperti mayat hidup dan disampingnya terdapat beberapa orang yang terlihat cukup sangar. Ada pria berambut putih berkacamata, kakek (?) brewokan, dan lain-lain karena author males nyebutin.

"Kalian…" Kushina menatap tajam ke arah mereka yang berjumlah kurang lebih 4 orang. "Banci nyasar dari rumah sakit jiwa mana?"

GUBRAK!

Empat orang itu bergubrak ria mendengar ucapan Kushina.

Kushina, oh, Kushina, apa matamu rabun atau apa? Masa' sih mereka yang terlihat sangar kau sebut banci. Yah~ pengecualian untuk yang rambut hitam bermata ular itu sih.

"KAMI BUKAN BANCI! TAPI GENG HEBI TAHU!" teriak ke-4 orang itu kompak plus emosi.

"Hah? Sejak kapan geng Hebi jualan 'tahu'? Kenapa tidak jualan tempe aja sekalian," kata Kushina dengan polosnya.

GUBRAK!

Lagi-lagi geng Hebi hanya bisa bergubrak ria dengan tidak elitnya plus sweatdrop tingkat tinggi (?) mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Cih, terserah apa katamu. Jika kau menginginkan kalung prisma segi enam itu, berikan sesuatu yang berharga milikmu untuk menukarnya," kata pria berambut hitam panjang yang seperti mayat hidup itu yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Berharga? Aku tidak membawa barang berharga apapun. Kalian kan tidak memintanya, cuma menyuruhku datang untuk mengambil kalung prisma segi enam itu. Dasar peternak ular bodoh," ledek Kushina datar.

"KAMI BUKAN PETERNAK ULAR, _BAKA_!" umpat ke-4 orang itu emosi.

"Sepertinya anda terlihat percaya diri sekali, nona. Apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita sepertimu jika melawan kami berempat, hahaha…" pria berambut putih berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Kabuto itu tertawa dengan nada meledek.

"Mungkin bisa merobek mulutmu, melemparkanmu ke mulut harimau, mutilasi atau mencincang kalian semua. Tapi sepertinya memaksa kalian mengenakan baju _maid_ ala _lolita_ juga menarik," jawab Kushina menyeringai kecil. Bahkan tatapan Kushina pada geng Hebi itu seperti meledek.

Glek! Geng Hebi menelan ludah mendengar ancaman Kushina.

'_Cantik-cantik kok sadis_,' batin ke-4 orang itu merinding.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada cara lain untuk melawannya, kukuku… Kabuto, kau bawa 'itu' kan?" tanya Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Tentu saja Orochimaru-_sama_. Mana mungkin aku tidak membawa 'itu'," kata Kabuto ikut menyeringai.

Kushina hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar itu.

'_Kedua banci ini ngomongin apa sih?'_ batin Kushina _sweatdrop_.

"Orochimaru-_sama_, kapan kita mulai?" tanya kakek brewokan yang tak lain adalah Mukade atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Anrokuzan.

"Tentu saja sekarang. Anrokuzan, Dotou, cepat tahan wanita itu! Sepertinya memberi pelajaran pada wanita sok dingin ini akan menarik," seringai Orochimaru.

Anrokuzan dan Dotou langsung menahan kedua tangan Kushina sedangkan Kushina hanya diam dan sesekali berdecih.

"Cih, cara amatiran," gumam Kushina kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, nona. Sangat disayangkan wanita secantik dirimu akan mati di sini, khukhukhu…"Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Cih, cara kalian benar-benar seorang amatiran. Kukira geng Hebi itu termasuk kuat ternyata…" Kushina menggerakkan kedua tangannya kearah depan seperti hendak memaksa untuk lepas dan membuat orang yang menahan kedua tangannya ikut tertarik dan…

DUAGH!

Kepala Anrokuzan dan Dotou saling berbenturan dan reflek melepas tangan Kushina dan pingsan di tempat.

"… Cuma ini kemampuan kalian yang bisa kalian tunjukkan?" kata Kushina datar dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Khukhukhu… jangan anggap remeh dulu. Waktunya pertunjukkan," ucap Orochimaru menyeringai lebar.

CRASH!

"AAAKH!" Kushina menjerit ketika lengan kirinya tiba-tiba terkena sabetan… pisau. Ia langsung menyentuh luka yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Kau berhasil, Kabuto. Mudah sekali melumpuhkan wanita ini. Apa kau menggunakan 'itu'?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja, Orochimaru-sama. Pisau yang kugunakan sudah kulumuri oleh racun yang baru saja kubuat. Racun itu sangat ampuh bahkan bisa sanggup melumpuhkan gajah sekalipun. Jadi sangat mustahil jika wanita itu sanggup berdiri," kata kabuto menyeringai.

"Hahahaha… kau hebat sekali. Ini baru anah buahku," ucap Orochimaru bangga.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Orochimaru-sama," ucap Kabuto.

"Hei, sudah selesai percakapan kalian?" ucap Kushina.

Orochimaru maupun Kabuto terkejut begitu mendengar suara wanita itu. Mereka pun menoleh dan melihat Kushina yang tengah mengikat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna orange di lengan kirinya untuk mencegah racun menjalar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau sanggup berdiri seperti itu? Seharusnya ramuan racunku itu berhasil," Kabuto shock melihat korbannya masih berdiri tegak seperti tidak merasakan hebatnya racun buatannya.

"Cih, asal kau tau saja. Aku sudah kebal terhadap racun. Racun yang kau gunakan pasti berasal dari ular berbisa. Jika benar, itu tidak akan sanggup untuk melumpuhkanku," kata Kushina menatap tajam.

"Kabuto, sepertinya benar-benar tidak ada cara lain. Ayo kita serang!"

"Baik!"

"Hiaaaaaat~!"

.

.

JLEGAR! Tes! Tes! Tes!

Suara petir tiba-tiba bergemuruh keras dan titik-titik air pun mulai berjatuhan dan membentuk suatu kesatuan yaitu hujan.

Minato terdiam di apartemennya sambil memandang hujan yang tadi hanya gerimis kecil kini semakin lama semakin deras. Untung saja ia sudah sampai di apartemennya saat ia baru saja pulang dari SMP Konoha.

Jam di dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 03.30. entah sudah berapa jam Kushina pergi sejak insiden tadi.

"Haaahh~!" Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Sejak tadi perasaannya tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina.

BRUK!

"Suara apa itu?" Minato terkejut begitu mendengar suara mencurigakan dari arah luar. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencoba memeriksa keluar.

.

.

"Haahh… haahh… haahh…" deru nafas Kushina semakin cepat, wajahnya pucat pasi. Sejak pertarungan beberapa jam yang lalu, akhirnya ia berhasil menumbangkan dua orang itu walaupun kini lengan kirinya benar-benar hampir tidak bisa digunakan.

"KUSHINA-_SAN_, ANDA TIDAK APA-APA?" terdengar teriak dari arah belakang Kushina dan sontak membuat Kushina menoleh.

"Yahiko, Nagato, kemana saja kalian? Bukankah sudah kuperintahkan untuk mengurus geng Hebi? Kenapa justru aku yang membereskan mereka!" Kushina terlihat kesal pada dua pria yang diperkirakan berumur 19-20 tahun itu.

"_Summimasem_, Kushina-_san_. Kami memang sudah membereskan para anggota Hebi. Hanya saja Ketua mereka tidak ada di tempat. Tapi kabar baiknya, kami berhasil mengambil kembali kalung prisma segi enam yang ada di markas mereka," ujar Nagato sambil memberikan kalung kristal berwarna ungu berbentuk prisma segi enam pada Kushina.

"Baguslah. Dengan ini misi kalian berhasil. Soal ketua geng Hebi, sepertinya aku sudah membereskannya," tunjuk Kushina pada sekumpulan orang-orang tepar.

"_NANI_! MAKSUDNYA 4 ORANG ITU?" teriak Yahiko shock.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ponsel kalian sempat direbut atau terjatuh?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya. Saat kami mau menghubungimu kembali, ponsel kami sempat direbut tapi kami berhasil mengambilnya. Memangnya ada apa, Kushina-_san_?" tanya Nagato bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Pantas saja orang-orang itu tau nomor ponselku. Jangan-jangan namaku yang ada di ponsel kalian itu aneh-aneh jadi membuat mereka curiga. Apa benar?" tanya Kushina tajam. Nagato dan Yahiko langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ti-tidak, Kushina-_san_. Kami sama sekali tidak memberikan nama yang aneh-aneh pada anda, kok," ujar Yahiko merinding diikuti anggukan Nagato.

"Yah, terserahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Bereskan orang-orang itu dari tempat ini," perintah Kushina hendak beranjak pergi.

"Kushina-_san_, anda tidak apa-apa? Wajah anda terlihat pucat," tanya Nagato khawatir. Kushina terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Lakukan saja tugasmu," kata Kushina tanpa menoleh dan kembali berjalan pergi.

"_Wa-wakatta_," ucap Nagato pelan.

.

.

**Koyuki, kalung prisma segi enam milik Ayahmu ada di depan pintu. **

**Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung karena ada urusan mendadak. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik.**

**By: Kushina**

Itulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Kushina pada ponsel milik Sousetsu. Koyuki yang membaca pesan tersebut pun langsung berlari kearah pintu rumahnya dan langsung menemukan kalung yang dimaksud. Ia pun memungutnya dan berlari kembali ke tempat Ayahnya berada.

"Ayah, ini," Koyuki langsung memberikan kalung prisma segi enam itu pada Sousetsu.

"Terima kasih. Di mana Kushina?" tanya Sousetsu.

"Kushina-_san_ sepertinya sudah pergi. Aku harap Kushina-san tidak apa-apa," ucap Koyuki pelan.

Sousetsu tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Koyuki.

"_Daijoubu_. Kushina pasti baik-baik saja."

Koyuki tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Sousetsu.

"Iya!" ^^

.

.

Kushina berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang terluka. Ia sempat terhuyung sebentar tapi untungnya ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Titik-titik air kecil yang jatuh dari langit tiba-tiba menjadi hujan yang cukup deras dan mengguyur tubuh Kushina. Lengan kirinya terus mengalirkan darah yang berwarna sedikit keunguan. Mungkin itu disebabkan karena racunnya mulai bereaksi.

Untunglah saat Kushina berjalan menuju apartemennya, jalanan cukup sepi.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, ia sampai di apartemennya termasuk kamarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kushina mencoba menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Lantai 1 adalah ruangan kamar no. 1 sampai 2 milik penjaga apartemen atau pemilik apartemen dan 3 ruangan disampingnya adalah sebuah garasi, gudang, dan kamar mandi umum. Cukup aneh untuk susunan kamar sebuah apartemen.

Bruuk!

Kushina terhempas duduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Nafasnya terasa sesak dengan rasa sakit yang mendera di lengan kirinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ugh… sial! Tidak kusangka, efeknya bisa sesakit ini," umpat Kushina pelan.

Cklek!

Terdengar pintu terbuka dari kamar sebelahnya. Kushina ingin menoleh tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Ia hanya menunduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan menahan rasa sakit.

"KUSHINA!"

Kushina tau siapa yang mempunyai suara tersebut. Karena suara itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Kushina, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" kata orang itu khawatir.

"K-kau… tidak perlu tau, Namikaze. I-ini bukan urusanmu," ucap Kushina tersendat-sendat tanpa melihat siapa lawan bicaranya yaitu Namikaze Minato.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka parah. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit," Minato mencoba menyentuh bahu Kushina tapi Kushina menepisnya.

"_Urusai_! Aku… bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit," Kushina mencoba berdiri tapi tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk menopangnya. "Ugh… si-sial!"

"Kau yang diam, Kushina! Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit! Kau terluka parah!" Minato tetap bersikukuh untuk dengan perkataannya dan mencoba untuk menggiring Kushina. Tapi Kushina kembali menepis tangan Minato yang mencoba untuk membantu.

"JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KAU MEMBAWAKU KE TEMPAT TERKUTUK ITU, NAMIKAZE MINATO. AKU BENCI RUMAH SAKIT!" bentak Kushina emosi. Matanya sedikit memerah karena menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kushina…" Minato terpaku.

"Aku… hanya butuh… istirahat sebentar," Kushina mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya dan mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya tapi…

"Ugh…" Kushina tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Greb!

Minato berhasil menahan Kushina yang hampir saja pingsan dengan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kushina.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Tiba-tiba Minato menggendong Kushina ala _bridal style_ dan itu membuat Kushina terkejut _plus shock_.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Tu-turunkan aku! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit!" bentak Kushina dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Kushina sekarang hanyalah berbicara atau berteriak. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk meronta.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, kok," ucap Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" Kushina tersentak kaget dan menatap Minato tak percaya.

"Tapi… aku akan membawamu ke kamarku," ucap Minato lagi dengan senyum jahilnya.

'_NANIIII~! PRIA INI GILA!'_

Apa yang akan Minato lakukan pada Kushina di kamarnya? Apakah rating fic ini akan melenceng ke rate M? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. XD #iklan gaje

.

.

_**To be continue**_

Ok! Maafkan saya yang telah lama menelantarkan fic ini. Karena saya sibuk ma tugas dan tanggal 28 bulan oktober ini saya akan menghadapi ujian neraka (?) bernama mid semester beserta tugas yang menumpuk yang harus dikumpulkan pada tanggal tersebut.

Haduh~ I hate Ekonometrika. Dosennya kepintaran! DX #lupakan curhat gaje author barusan.

OK! Sebenarnya ada kalimat Kushina yang berbunyi _'Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau kecewa padaku. Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau membenciku. Tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat. Aku benci dituduh tanpa bukti oleh orang yang sok tahu sepertimu. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentangku. Karena pada kenyataannya, kita tidaklah saling mengenal satu sama lain.'_ , itu berasal dari pengalaman pribadiku. Di mana orang tersebut sok tahu tentang apa yang kurasakan, sok tau apa yang kuinginkan, suka menganggapku sama dengan orang lain yang dikenalnya buruk, sok mengaturku dan sebagainya. Suka sekali mengatakan sesuatu hal atau kalimat-kalimat yang paling kubenci. Dan terakhir, suka sekali menuduhku sembarangan dan tidak menghargai perasaanku.

Aku tau aku paling bodoh jika menyangkut tentang apa itu perasaan, entah itu perasaan benci, cinta, sayang atau hal-hal yang menyangkut soal itu, karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hal tersebut.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajar tembok sampai tanganku berdarah untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Tapi sayang tidak bisa kulakukan. Bisa-bisa aku diomel oleh teman kosku _or_ keluargaku. Teman kuliah tidak termasuk karena kurang akrab.

Ok! Lupakan curhat gaje author barusan. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena menelantarkan fic ini terlalu lama, saya sudah mencoba memanjangkan chapter ini sekitar err…4400an _word_ mungkin. Tidak termasuk _author note_.

Ok! Waktunya bales review! _Summimasem_. Rencananya mau pakai _talkshow_, tapi sepertinya nanti tambah panjang. =_='

**NHL-chan**: Thanks! XD

**KyouyaxCloud**: Ehehehehe… (nyengir). _More_? _More_ apa nih? Ufufufu… =w= #_smirk_

**Edogawafirli**: err… _gomen_ gak bisa cepet update. Banyak tugas, hehehe… ^^'a #alasan

**Nami Forsley**: aduh~ jangan panggil senpai dong~… masih tahap belajar nih. Hehehe… Kushina kejam? Udah bawaan dari lahir. X9 #dibanting Kushina sampai ke kutub utara

**Twingwing RuRaKe**: yak! Ini dah di update! ^^

**Kazuki NightNatsu**: arigatou udah review dan… terima kasih atas semangatnya! XD

**The Portal Transmission-19**: ngapain lu _sweatdrop_? =_=' #ikutan _sweatdrop_

**Kazuki Namikaze**: yak! Saya udah tau kok. He? Hard lemon? _NOOOOO_~! BELUM SIAP LAHIR DAN BATIN! DX #jduak

Lama apdet? Dah tau alasannya kan? Makin tinggi semester, makin berat tugas yang ditanggung. T.T

**Soniajai Athedon Bluesky**: Hehehehe… gomen kalo terlalu pendek. Nih, udah kupanjangin. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. XD

**Deidei Rinnepero13**: wah~ makasih atas pujiannya. Fic zona 80-an? Err… gak tau. _Maybe yes maybe no_. Mau fave? Huwoooo~ silahkan! Kalau gak fave, kukirim kau ke neraka ala Deidara (?). XD #buagh

Eh, Deidara? Err… kayaknya nggak muncul deh. Kan Itachi masih kecil, Deidara mungkin belum lahir (?). #he?

**Zoroutecchi**: Hehehe… _thanks_ dah review. Walaupun reviewnya khusus chapter 1. ^^'

**Rurippe no Kimi**: Hai~hai~ aku juga gak nahan (?). ok! Ini kelanjutannya. _Thanks_ dah review. XD

**Kim D. Meiko**: Woi! Jangan main nendang gitu aja. Sakit nih~… T.T #jiah malah mewek

Minato kurang tegas? Tenang, itu cuma karena agak canggung ma Kushina. Kan baru ketemu sehari. Fugaku OOC? Oh yeah~ I like OOC. Soal deskripsi? Ugh… aku kurang jago dalam hal deskripsi tapi akan kuusahakan. ^^

Ok. Nih kukembalikan Itachi-mu tersayang (?). jangan lupa. Siksa Itachi dengan prantara Kyuuko (?), xixixixi… XD #jduak

Thanks dah di fave! XD

**Arisu KuroNeko**: jangan terlalu cepat bikin Minakushi jatuh cinta? Aih~ semoga aku bisa menghentikannya (?). tapi kayaknya gak perlu tuh. Kushina aja nggak tau apa itu cinta, sama kayak authornya yang gak tau apa itu cinta dan pacaran. T.T

Request ItaKyuu or ItaFemKyuu? Err… di sini Kyuu itu hewan peliharaan Kushina. Kalau yang manusia sih… mana mungkin ada. Belum lahir. Itachi aja baru berumur 3 bulan. Masa' para balita pacaran (?) sih? Ok! Ini dah di update.

**L-The-Mysterious**: haik! _Arigatou_ atas koreksinya! Ok! Ini dah di update kok. ^^

**HyuugaTen-chan**: Kenapa Minato mau ma Kushina? Karena oh karena, cinta itu buta~. #nyanyi gaje ala bang haji Rhoma Irama

Pendek ya? Chapter ini cukup panjangkah? ^^

**Ten**: aduh~ maaf telat jawab. Tapi, karena udah lewat hampir 4 bulan, mungkin ten-chan udah dapat jawabannya. Yah, intinya sih, cara buat ceritanya diketik di Ms. Word. Yah~ cara praktis sih coret-coret sketsa ceritanya di buku kosong.

Aih~ thanks dah dibilang bagus. ^^

**rethaSeiei**: hahaha… itulah hasil pemikiran author gaje ini. Otak gue agak error (?) mikirin alasan keterlambatan Kakashi dan sialnya gue lupa ngecatat alasan konyol apalagi yang harus diutarakan oleh Kakashi kalau terlambat. Yak! Ini dah apdet siput (?). XD

**Ghifia Kuraudo**: thanks dah review. Ini udah di update. XD

**Blackcurrent626**: ow~ aku ngerti. Thanks atas koreksinya. Gak papa kok. Asal itu emang kebaikan untuk memperbaiki tulisanku menjadi lebih baik lagi. X)

Ok! Ini dah di update. XD

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: tampilin kemesraan Minakushi? Err.. kayaknya banyak berantemnya tapi akan kuusahain di chapter selanjutnya akan kutingkatkan skill kejahilan (?) Minato pada Kushina, hahaha… XD #BUAGH

**Kitsune murasaki**: Itachi sering muncul? Err… kayaknya gak bisa deh. Berhubung dia Cuma berperan jadi anak balita (?). gomen ne~ =..=' #plak

**Sheila**: Habanero itu julukan Kushina di Konoha. Artinya sih kurang tau juga soalnya di komik pun ditulis Habanero juga. Adegan terakhir? Nggak kok. Mereka gak ciuman. Gak kubiarkan mereka berciuman secepat itu. #smirk

Yak! Ini dah di update.

**Rain 4.00 AM**: kalau chapter ini cukup panjangkah? ^^

**SilverIce-18**: arigato udah nge-review 4 chapter sekaligus! Yak! Ini dah di update. Maaf lama. (_ _)

**Fiyui-chan**: Minato ketemu ma Kyuubi? Hehehe… tenang aja. Chapter depan akan kuusahain. ;) #devil smirk

**Sq**: pergi kemana saja ku, Sq? OCmu kembali kugunakan, lho, xixixixi… XD

Nyanyi flower duet? Gak tau lagu itu. =_=' #jduak

Ok! Ini dah di update! XD

**Gerarudo Flazzh**: Err… maaf kalau lama and gak sabar. Ini dah di update kok. ^^

Yak! Pembalasan review udah terlaksana. Saya akan kembali hiatus lagi dan do'ain semoga penyakit WB tingkat dewa (?) saya cepat sembuh sehingga bisa semangat nulis lagi.

Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata maupun ucapan yang menyinggung teman-teman sekalian. Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. #kenapa kayak kalimat penutup presentasi sih? =.='

_Jaa ne, minna_. _See you again~!_ XD #Mio D.N. Angel mode ON

.

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Papi **Masako (MASA**shi** K**ishimot**O)**

**Warning: **AU**, **gak jelas, humor melayang (?), typo's party, tanda baca nyasar, OOC tingkat dewa (?), dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

**Notification:**

"Blablabla": bicara biasa (tanda petik dua)

'_Blablabla'_: bicara dalam hati (tanda petik satu + _Italic_)

**.**

**Dangerous Teacher**

By: Yui Hoshina/Uzumaki Yuina

**Chapter 6**

.

'_Brengsek! Apa maunya pria gila ini? Seenaknya saja membawaku ke dalam kamarnya. Awas saja kalau dia berbuat macam-macam padaku, akan kusuruh Kyuubi untuk membunuhnya, ttebane,'_ umpat Kushina dalam hati saat Minato mulai membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

Minato langsung merinding merasakan tatapan pembunuh Kushina.

"Tenang saja, Kushina. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu saja. Dan jangan berpikiran bahwa kau akan mengirim seseorang untuk membunuhku," kata Minato yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina hanya merutuk dalam hati karena 'rencananya' ketahuan.

"La-lalu, kenapa kau harus membawaku kedalam kamarmu? Bukankah membawaku kekamarku sendiri lebih praktis, _dattebane_," tutur Kushina yang agak kesal sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Apakah pria ini tidak memikirkannya? Kenapa malah main bawa kekamarnya segala? Atau jangan-jangan…

"Haaahh… aku bukan pria mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Kushina. Aku hanya merasa bahwa pilihan untuk membawamu kedalam kamarku lebih efisien karena sepertinya perlengkapan obat-obatanku cukup lengkap dan lukamu terlihat cukup parah," ujar Minato yang lagi-lagi seperti mengetahui pikiran curiga Kushina.

Minato berjalan kearah kamar mandi miliknya dan menurunkan Kushina pelan-pelan di lantai kamar mandi tersebut. Kushina pun mencoba bersandar di bath-tub atau bak mandi yang cukup besar untuk menopang tubuhnya yang agak lemas.

"Aku akan mengambil handuk. Apa kau ingin mengganti pakaianmu juga?" tanya Minato.

"Da-sar bodoh. Jika kau tau aku akan mengganti pakaian, kenapa tidak langsung membawaku ke-dalam kamarku saja? Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawaku," Kushina mendengus kesal sesekali meringis kesakitan (lagi) merasakan nyeri di lengan kirinya.

Minato tertunduk lemas. Memang benar jika ia membawa Kushina kedalam kamarnya akan lebih praktis dan tidak perlu repot-repot membawa Kushina kekamarnya. Tapi…

"Maaf."

Ucapan Minato membuat Kushina tersentak kaget. Maaf? Kenapa pria ini malah meminta maaf padanya? Apa jangan-jangan ia baru menyadari kesalahannya membawa Kushina kedalam kamarnya adalah salah atau apa?

"U-untuk apa?" Kushina merasa heran dengan sikap Minato. Kenapa pria didepannya ini malah tertunduk lemas dan terlihat… menyesal?

"Maaf. Aku memang sudah tau dari awal bahwa membawa kekamarmu sendiri lebih tepat tapi… aku… hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku," ujar Minato pelan.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan bingung, heran dan tidak percaya.

"Kesalahan?" ucap Kushina bingung.

"Ya. Maaf sudah membentakmu saat di sekolah tadi dan melarangmu pergi. Aku hanya sedikit… kesal," Minato mengalihkan wajahnya dan tidak sanggup menatap Kushina. Ia tahu bahwa ia salah dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena telah membuat Kushina sedih.

Kushina menatap Minato tidak percaya. Jadi itukah alasan Minato membawanya kedalam kamarnya? Untuk menebus kesalahannya? Kushina memang kesal dengan tindakan sok tahu Minato, tapi, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut karena itu akan merepotkannya.

"Lupakan."

Minato semakin terpuruk karena ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan dimaafkan Kushina. Tapi, kata-kata Kushina selanjutnya membuat ia tidak percaya sekaligus senang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepele itu. Aku mengerti bahwa kau memang tidak mengetahuinya tapi… aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi," ujar Kushina sambil mengalihkan wajahnya karena sedikit malu.

Tanpa aba-aba Minato langsung memeluk Kushina dengan erat. Itu membuat wajah Kushina merah padam. "_Arigatou_, Kushina."

"Mi-Minato."

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku walaupun bukan dalam cara lisan. Terima kasih, Kushina."

Kushina terdiam. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar karena merasakan hangatnya pelukan Minato pada dirinya. Rasa sakit dilengan kirinya seperti tidak terasa. Kushina hanya diam membiarkan Minato memeluknya walaupun dalam hati... Kushina sebenarnya ingin sekali menghajar Minato karena seenaknya saja memeluknya saat ia tidak berdaya tapi ia mempunyai ide lebih untuk 'membalas' perlakuan Minato.

"_Ne_, Minato-_kun_," entah kenapa Kushina membuat nada bicaranya semanis mungkin untuk berbicara pada Minato. Sepertinya pertunjukkan akan dimulai nih.

"Ya?" sahut Minato yang tidak menyadari bahwa nada bicara Kushina yang agak berbeda dan tetap dalam posisi memeluk Kushina.

"Bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu? Jika tidak, kau berhutang satu 'ciuman' padaku," Kushina menyeringai lebar. _It's show time_. Minato terbelalak kaget.

"APAA?" Minato reflek melepas pelukannya dan… JDUAK! Kepalanya sukses terbentur dinding kamar mandi saat ia reflek mundur tadi. Kushina menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa melihat kejadian yang dialami Minato.

"_Ita-ta-tai_," Minato meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang sudah berbuah bakpao merah hasil dari benturan tadi. Melihat reaksi tersebut, Kushina tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Humph… mphh… hahahaha~ reaksimu benar-benar lucu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan sekaget itu. Aku kan hanya bercanda, hahahaha~," tawa Kushina lepas melihat tingkah OOC Minato tersebut.

Minato sebenarnya ingin protes tapi… ia terkesiap menatap Kushina yang tengah tertawa. Wajahnya sedikit merona karena Kushina terlihat bersinar dimatanya.

"Ja-jangan tertawa. Ini benar-benar memalukan," Minato mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Ia malu. Tapi masih sedikit melirik kearah Kushina yang sibuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha~ reaksimu itu benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Kau orang yang cukup menyenangkan juga ya, Minato," Kushina tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyuman terpaksa, tapi, senyuman tulus.

Minato berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya agar tidak dilihat Kushina dengan menutup sebagian wajahnya (sekitar mulut dan hidung) dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau orang yang cukup menyebalkan juga," kata Minato sedikit kesal.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ Minato terkesiap dengan ucapannya tadi. Wajah Minato pucat. Pasti Kushina akan memarahinya. Ia pun menoleh pada wanita berambut merah marun itu.

"Hihihi… tidak kusangka. Ternyata seorang Namikaze Minato juga bisa malu," Kushina tertawa kecil.

"_Urusai_," Minato kembali mengalihkan wajahnya. Ternyata sia-sia saja mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mina-_chan_ ternyata pemalu, ya. Mina-_chan_ lucu," Kushina tidak tahan ingin menggoda Minato lagi. Wajah Minato yang malu benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Hentikan, Kushina. Jangan menggodaku terus," wajah Minato semakin memerah. Seharusnya ia yang menggoda (?) Kushina, bukan sebaliknya.

"Hahaha~ wajahmu memang benar-benar lucu. Menyenangkan sekali untuk- ugh…" Kushina tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan sambil menggenggam lengan kirinya. Itu membuat Minato tersentak kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina?" Minato mencoba memeriksa lengan Kushina. Darah berwarna merah keunguan mengalir dari lengan Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kushina berusaha menahan dera sakit di lengannya. Rasanya, lengannya seperti mati rasa saja. Tidak bisa digerakkan.

"I-ini… racun," wajah Minato pucat begitu menyadari jenis racun yang melukai Kushina jika dilihat dari ciri-cirinya. Ia memang tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi tapi begitu melihatnya dari dekat…

"Kau tahu? Ini memang racun. Sepertinya ini racun ular yang sangat berbisa," ujar Kushina sedikit menahan sakit.

"Bukan. Ini bukan racun ular. Tapi…"

.

.

.

"Ugh… benar-benar sial! Kita dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita begitu saja. Menyebalkan!" umpat Orochimaru kesal saat tiba di markasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Orochimaru-_sama_. Aku telah gagal meracik ramuan itu. Pasti selanjutnya aku tidak akan gagal dan berusaha membuat racun yang lebih hebat lagi," ujar Kabuto.

"Haahh… sudahlah. Kita memang sudah kalah," kata Orochimaru sambil duduk di tempat duduknya dan matanya menoleh pada satu titik. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Orochimaru pucat walaupun wajahnya juga sudah pucat dari dulu.

"Ka-Kabuto. K-kau yakin sudah membawa racun yang benar?" Orochimaru terlihat sangat pucat.

"Memangnya kenapa, Orochimaru-_sama_?" tanya Kabuto heran.

"Itu bukan milikmu kan?" tunjuk Orochimaru pada sebuah botol kecil bertuliskan 'RACUN ALA KABUTO'. Seketika itu, wajah Kabuto juga ikut pucat.

"Jangan-jangan… racun yang aku bawa barusan adalah…" Kabuto meneguk ludah sambil menoleh pada tempat yang menurutnya 'sakral' dan dugaannya benar. Benda yang seharusnya tersegel yang berada pada tempat khusus disebuah lemari kaca tempat benda-benda berbahaya tersimpan itu tidak ada.

"Kau bodoh, Kabuto! Kita memang preman yang suka mengancam orang bahwa ia akan mati tapi… aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuh orang secara sungguhan tau!" bentak Orochimaru yang terlihat pucat. Gini-gini ia juga manusia yang masih punya hati nurani. Preman juga manusia. (lha?)

"A-aku minta maaf, Orochimaru-_sama_. Aku benar-benar lalai," ucap Kabuto menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Aku harap masalah racun salah ambil (?) ini tidak akan mengantarkan kita sampai pengadilan dan kita tidak akan dipenjara," harap Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya berharap wanita itu selamat. Kalau tidak, tamatlah riwayat kita," Kabuto sedikit merinding membayangkan mereka akan masuk penjara.

"Yah, keselamatannya 1 banding 10. Racun yang kau bawa itu sangat mematikan karena racun itu adalah…"

.

.

"Kalajengking?" ucap Kushina terbelalak kaget.

"Ya. Racun kalajengking sangat berbahaya dan sepertinya ini sangat mematikan. Tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" kata Minato tegas.

"TIDAK!" Kushina langsung menolak dengan tegas dan juga pucat.

"Jangan keras kepala, Kushina! Kita tidak tau seberapa besar efek racun itu! Bisa saja itu akan membuat lengan kirimu tidak bisa digunakan lagi bahkan bisa membuatmu mati," Minato tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dikeadaan darurat begini Kushina tidak mau ke rumah sakit?

Tubuh Kushina bergetar. Bukan karena ancaman atau analisa yang diberikan oleh Minato, tapi…

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada mengunjungi tempat terkutuk itu," tubuh Kushina bergetar hebat. Wajahnya ingin menangis namun tidak ingin mengeluarkan kristal bening dari pelupuk matanya. Entah mungkin karena tempat itu menyimpan memori yang menyakitkan sehingga Kushina enggan ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Kushina? Aku tidak habis pikir. Apa yang membuatmu menolak sekeras itu hanya untuk ke rumah sakit?" Minato memijit keningnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa sesusah ini untuk membujuk Kushina.

"Aku… tidak mau kesana. Tempat terkutuk… yang telah merenggut nyawa keluargaku," Kushina hampir tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya lagi.

Minato tertegun. Jadi itukah alasan Kushina menolak sekeras mungkin untuk menjauh dari yang namanya rumah sakit?

"Itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan bahwa kau trauma pada rumah sakit. Bukankah wajar saja jika ada seseorang meninggal di sana jika dokter tidak bisa melakukan hal lebih untuk pasiennya? Apa kau menyalahkan dokter karena mereka merebut nyawa keluargamu?" Minato ingin tahu. Ingin tahu tentang Kushina lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku... tidak pernah menyalahkan dokter," tubuh Kushina bergetar begitu mengingat penyebab keluarganya meninggal. Kristal bening yang sejak tadi ditahannya agar tidak keluar mulai mengalir.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau begitu takut hanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Minato penasaran.

Kushina tertunduk lemah, airmatanya terus turun. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Namikaze. Tidak akan."

Tanpa sadar, Minato tiba-tiba mengusap-usap kepala Kushina untuk menenangkan wanita itu dan membuat wanita tersebut tersentak dengan perlakuan pria berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ceritakan. Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya," Minato menatap wanita ini tegas. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui tentang Kushina.

"Minato…" Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Bisa saja ia menceritakan semua masa lalunya yang kelam pada pria didepannya ini. Tapi… ia harus memegang prinsipnya agar orang lain tidak sembarangan mengetahui masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Kushina?" panggil Minato lagi. Kushina tertunduk.

"Maaf, Minato. Belum saatnya kau mengetahuinya," Minato sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Kushina. Tapi, ia mengerti bahwa tidak mudah seseorang menceritakan tentang dirinya pada orang asing.

"Maaf sudah memintamu untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang ingin kau pendam. Tapi… kita harus memeriksakan dirimu pada dokter. Aku takut efek racunnya akan semakin membuatmu semakin kesakitan," ujar Minato khawatir.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi Kushi-," Minato ingin protes tapi Kushina lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

"Ada obat penawar racun dikamarku. Obat itu sangat manjur karena berasal dari Suna dimana pernah terjadi suatu peristiwa salah satu penduduk Suna terkena tusukan ekor kalajengking yang beracun. Tidak hanya kalajengking, penawar racun tersebut juga berkhasiat untuk menghilangkan segala racun yang berbisa asal si penderita harus segera diobati dalam kurun waktu 72 jam setelah ia terkena racun tersebut. Jika lebih dari waktu yang ditentukan, maka si penderita… akan mati secara perlahan-lahan."

DEG!

Jantung Minato berdebar keras. Mati secara perlahan-lahan? Tidak! Minato tidak ingin Kushina mati. Tidak akan! Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Kushina bisa selamat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkan obatnya. Di mana kau letakkan obat itu?" tanya Minato.

"Di rak rahasia. Kyuubi akan menunjukkannya padamu," kata Kushina enteng.

Seketika itu wajah Minato memucat. Kyuubi itu sungguhan rubah ekor sembilan atau sejenis hewan peliharaan yang biasa seperti anjing atau apa sih?

"A-ano, Kushi-_chan_. Kyuubi itu… rubah berekor sembilan asli ya?" tanya Minato was-was.

"Lihat saja sendiri. Kuceritakan juga kau tidak akan percaya," kata Kushina santai.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu," Minato bersiap-siap akan menggendong Kushina tapi Kushina melarangnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bilang akan menebus kesalahanmu kan? Jadi jangan repot-repot untuk membawaku kembali ke kamarku," ujar Kushina.

"Kushina…" Minato tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kushina menolak dirawat dikamarnya sendiri dan lebih memilih dikamarnya?

"Ja-jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Se-setidaknya… kamarku tidak berantakan jika kau sungguh-sungguh mau merawatku," ujar Kushina terbata-bata sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona.

Minato sempat ternganga kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, "_Arigatou_, Kushi-_chan_."

Jantung Kushina berdetak cepat mendengar penuturan Minato yang menatapnya lembut. Wajahnya terasa panas mendengar ucapan (yang menurutnya) tulus tersebut.

"Ja-jangan salah paham dulu. Ka-kalau aku dirawat di sini, aku bisa bebas mengacak-acak kamarmu sebagai balas dendam, _ttebane_," ujar Kushina memasang tampang jahil dengan sebulir keringat di wajahnya tanpa melihat wajah Minato. Minato sedikit _shock_ plus _sweatdrop_ dengan ucapan Kushina.

"Kau ini… hampir sekarat saja masih bisa bercanda. Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan ke kamarmu mengambil penawar racunnya," kata Minato hendak beranjak pergi.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa. Apa kau mengunci pintu kamarmu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya memberi _password_ saja," kata Kushina datar.

"_Password_?" ucap Minato bingung.

"Ucapkan saja kalimat **'Wahai Kyuubi yang paling keren dan tampan sedunia, maukah anda membukakan pintu ini pada hamba yang melarat ini?'** tepat di depan pintuku," kata Kushina berusaha menahan ekspresi untuk tidak tertawa.

Sfx: JDEER

Entah bunyi petir darimana tapi yang pasti itu bukan bunyi petir biasa. Minato seakan disambar petir mendengar _password_ unik nan abal tersebut.

Seorang Namikaze Minato mengucapkan hal tersebut? Apa kata dunia? OoO' *plak*

Ehem! Author lupa. Dunia kan tidak bisa bicara. Seharusnya apa kata rakyat? (tambah ngaco)

"K-kau pasti bercanda," kata Minato _shock_.

"Cerewet! Cepat ambilkan penawar racunnya! Kau tidak mau menjadi tersangka pembunuhan jika aku mati di dalam kamarmu kan, _ttebane_?" kata Kushina dengan memerintah.

"B-baik," jawab Minato terpaksa. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia diperintah (atau dibentak?) oleh seorang wanita selain _Kaa-san_nya.

Minato pun berjalan lesu keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangi kamar Kushina. Entah karena melamun atau apa, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kushina. Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya.

"Haaahh~ baiklah. Aku harus mengucapkan _password_ tersebut," gumam Minato sambil celingak celinguk melihat sekeliling agar orang lain tidak melihatnya mengucapkan password unik nan abal tersebut. Bisa malu kan kalau ia mengucapkan _password_ unik nan abal tersebut? Bisa-bisa ia dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa dalam hitungan menit.

Sepi. Baguslah. Untuk langkah pertama dalam etika kesopanan (?), ketuk pintu dulu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Minato mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina dan mulai mengucapkan kalimat passwordnya.

"**Wa-wahai Kyuubi yang paling keren dan tampan sedunia, maukah anda membukakan pintu ini pada hamba yang melarat ini?**" ucap Minato dengan nada terpaksa dan tercekat. Rasanya ia ingin melakukan adegan _headbang_ ke tembok dan menenggelamkan dirinya di bath-tub berisi air panas sekarang juga.

KREEEK! Pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Minato _sweatdrop_.

'_Serius password yang kuucapkan adalah sungguhan?'_ batin Minato ternganga. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia langsung memasang wajah serius. Keselamatan Kushina ada di tangannya sekarang.

"_Shitsureishimasu_. Kyuubi, apa kau ada di dalam?" panggil Minato sambil masuk ke kamar Kushina perlahan-lahan.

Tidak ada suara. Cenderung sangat hening. Minato langsung memasang posisi waspada.

Satu langkah… dua langkah… ti-…

"GRAOOOO~!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan langsung menyerang ke arah Minato. Dengan sigap, Minato menghindar dengan cepat. Tidak sia-sia ia mempelajari ilmu beladiri Karate, Taekwondo, kendo, dan martial arts lainnya yang malas author sebutin. Walaupun bukan untuk menghindar serangan doang sih tapi untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padanya dan juga untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Minato dingin. Pandangannya kini serius.

"Khekhekhe… hebat juga bisa menghindari seranganku, pirang sialan," terdengar suara berat dengan nada meledek mulai mendekati Minato.

Minato berbalik kearah sumber suara dan ia _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyu-Kyuubi sungguhan?" ucap Minato _shock_. Kini di depannya ada seekor rubah berekor sembilan berwarna oranye tapi… yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, IA BISA BICARA!

"Tentu saja aku Kyuubi sungguhan. Memangnya kau anggap siapa? Ninetales?" kata Kyuubi sedikit kesal. Minato _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Darimana kau tau nama pokemon seperti itu? Kalo diperhatikan, kau memang mirip Ninetales," kata Minato. Sepertinya keterkejutannya tadi sudah menghilang.

"Kushina itu penggemar berat pokemon. Kalau ia sedang menonton anime favoritnya, aku harus rela dipeluknya karena menganggapku pokemon bernama Ninetales. Aku lebih baik mati tenggelam di lautan daripada menerima pelukan mautnya," kata Nine- ehem… Kyuubi maksudnya dengan aura suram.

Minato _sweatdrop_ mendengar curhatan meratapi nasib Kyuubi. Seorang Kyuubi curhat? Dunia pasti mau kiamat!

"Aku turut berduka cita dengan nasibmu," kata Minato ikut terbawa suasana.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kas- eh! Kenapa aku malah curhat kepadamu? Siapa kau? Apa maumu kemari?" tanya Kyuubi menatap tajam ke Minato. Minato tambah _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya dan 2 detik kemudian ia ingat tujuannya datang ke kamar Kushina.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Kyuubi, kau tau di mana tempat obat penawar racun disimpan?" tanya Minato. Wajahnya terlihat pucat jika mengingat wajah kesakitan Kushina.

"Untuk apa? Lalu, darimana kau tau kalo di kamar ini ada obat penawar racun?" tanya Kyuubi curiga.

"Aku tau dari Kushina. Ia kini terkena racun kalajengking yang sangat berbisa. Kita harus selamatkan dia," kata Minato terlihat takut. Bukan takut dengan Kyuubi tapi takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dipikirannya hanya Kushina, Kushina, dan Kushina. Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang tepatnya baru 2 hari sih.

"APA KATAMU? KUSHINA TERKENA RACUN?" teriak Kyuubi tidak percaya.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Kushina," kata Minato.

"Cih! Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bekerja sama denganmu tapi ini demi Kushina. Ayo ikuti aku," kata Kyuubi berdecih kesal.

"Baik," ucap Minato mengikuti Kyuubi ke tempat penyimpanan rahasia Kushina.

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Kyuubi tanpa menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengucapkan kalimat unik nan abal di depan pintu barusan? Yah~ walaupun aku cukup tersanjung mendengarnya, khekhekhe~," Kyuubi tertawa kecil namun menyeramkan. Orang biasa mungkin akan mengira tawa Kyuubi itu tawa seorang iblis pencabut nyawa (?). Tapi Minato kan bukan orang biasa.

"Eh? Bukankah itu _password_ untuk membuka pintu? Kushina yang memberitahuku," kata Minato polos.

"_Baka_! Mana ada _password_ unik dan gak jelas tersebut hanya untuk membuka pintu kamar biasa? Sepertinya Kushina membohongimu, hahaha~" Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mengerti situasinya.

"_NANI_?" teriak Minato _shock_ plus merona malu mengetahui kenyataannya.

Di lain tempat, Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar suara Minato yang terdengar _shock_.

Sepertinya Kyuubi memberitahu bahwa _password_ yang diberinya hanyalah tipuan belaka.

"Hahahaha~ dasar _baka_! _Nice job_, Kyuu-_chan_, hahaha~!" gumam Kushina tertawa geli membayangkan wajah Minato yang _shock_.

**To be continue**

Ehem! Maaf ya _minna_ kalo fic ini lama banget updatenya. Mana chapter ini malah pendek lagi. Daku semakin sibuk yang namanya kuliah. Ugh~ nilaiku turun, hiks… mana juga masih bingung pilih konsentrasi buat mata kuliahku lagi. Bermasalah ma nilai satu mata kuliah lagi. Belum lagi mungkin nanti kena omel dosenku kalo tau nilaiku malah turun. lengkaplah penderitaanku. T.T #malah curcol

Bagi yang bingung kenapa di sini Kyuubi bisa ngomong, some how karena dia kubuat seperti Tora si harimau putih dari **Hayate no Gotoku** dan juga dia siluman kan? So pasti bisa ngomong dong. Maunya sih Kushina mau kubuat gak tau kalau Kyuubi bisa ngomong tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, Kyuubi itu siluman, ngomong itu mudah baginya. *plak*

By the way, kenapa di fic ini banyak nama panggilan yang beragam Kushina kepada Minato ya? Ehem. Hanya menyesuaikan situasi kondisi antara serius dan tidaknya. *gak ada yang nanya, _baka_!*

Soal Kushina penggemar berat pokemon? Teringat fic kucingperak yang berjudul 'Hero Apa Heroin?' yang nulis kalo Kushina itu suka banget ma pokemon bahkan ngasih julukan pada Kyuubi 'Ninetails (nama aslinya sih Ninetales)', Naruto 'Pikachu (?), dan Gaara 'Flareon (tapi akhir-akhir ini malah dibilang kecepatan lari Gaara seperti Ponyta atau sudah berevolusi -?- jadi Rapidash?). Yak! Abaikan sajalah. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan aja karna menarik, hahaha~ XD *plak*

Waktunya balas review. Sepertinya reviewnya lebih sedikit dari chapter-chapter kemarin tapi _whatever_lah.

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori: **

Yup! Anrokuzan atau Mukade emang dari Naruto Shippuden The Movie – The Lost Tower. Huahaha~ makasih! Ehem! Maaf lama karena emang agak sibuk. Thanks reviewnya. XD

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa: **

Yah~ namanya orang kuliah. Kadang jadwal ujiannya beda-beda. Minato jahil atau mesum? Maunya sih dua-duanya tapi jahil dulu deh. (apa maksudnya?)

Thanks udah review. w

**Gerarudo Flazzh:**

Hahaha~ jawabannya ada di chapter ini. XD

**Kuro Tenma:**

Makasih. Ini dah di update. :D

**Deidei Rinnepero13:**

Jangankan kau, neraka ala deidara aja aku gak tau. *he?*

'Serang' Mama Kushina? Woi, Mina-_chan_. kau disuruh nyerang Kushi-_neechan_ tuh. (Minato: "Author dan reader gila! Kalian berniat membunuhku ya?")

Sepertinya jawabannya tidak. Punya Twitter or Facebook? Sepertinya kau sudah menemukannya tapi tetap kujawab aja deh. Twitter? Aku nyerah ma aplikasi ini. Lupa passwordnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, lupa username yang kupake. (¬.¬)' *gubrak*

Facebook? Search aja _**Yui 'Yuli' Hoshina Sanamori**_. Mau kuganti usernamenya tapi udah gak bisa lagi. T_T #pundung

Yak! Ini dah di update.

**AquaGreen of BlackJack:**

Hihihi~ begitulah. Aku suka cowok jahil (tapi kalo dijahilin malah ngamuk-ngamuk).

Hohoho~ tenang aja. Gak masuk rate M kok. :D

**L-The-Mysterious:**

Tapi kebanyakan tulis douite eh, salah, douitte maksudnya.

Request Kakuzu jadi pemilik apartemen? Hmm… boleh juga. Akan kupertimbangkan gimana caranya ia muncul. :D

Yak! Ini udah di update.

**Ishimaru Yamato;**

Yak! Ini dah di update! :D

**Min Joon:**

Yup! Ini dah di update. Yah~ naik rate atau nggak sih gak tau tapi yang pasti… aku gak kuat bikinnya. _ *plak*

**D'ahmed:**

Yak! Ini chapter selanjutnya. ^^

.

Thanks buat para reader silent dan reviewer yang telah membaca karyaku. Semoga chapter ini menghibur anda sekalian. (gaya pembawa acara gadungan)

Untuk chapter selanjutnya semoga bisa cepat update. (ngeliat jadwal kuliah full)

Terima saran, kritik, pujian (maunya) dan flame yang emang masuk akal. _Thanks for reading_. ^^

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
